Meant To Be?
by Requiem of a Dream
Summary: Two people find out that hate isn't all they feel for each other. This is a slash and mpreg. If you don't like that then don't read the story!
1. The Beginning

Title: Meant to be???  
  
Author: Requiem of a Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I co-own the plot with a friend. ;-)  
  
The Beginning  
  
Harry Potter could be an idiot at times. For instance when told to find a simple spell involving Animal Transfiguration he is the only one who would find a spell involving soul mates. And that was the worst and yet best thing that he could have done his sixth year.   
  
~ * ~ Gryffindor Common Room ~ * ~  
  
* Harry's POV *  
  
L'Anima Gemella:  
  
Attraverso questo fuoco me dice, dice a me che sono significato per essere con. Ho bisogno di loro qui con me, fianco a fianco insieme per sempre.   
  
I followed the instructions to the letter. Saying the enchantment at exactly the right moment. Then I stared into the fire and collapsed on the floor after feeling a weird power surge through my body   
  
~ * ~ 10 minutes later ~ * ~  
  
Waking up, I was flat on my back and in the infirmary. I saw Hermione and Ron standing next to my bed.  
  
"Harry what happened?' Hermione asked in a concerned vioce.  
  
"Ummm good question. I was saying a spell for Professor McGonagall's class and I fell onto the floor after saying the spell. How did I get here?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall found you on the floor when she came to make her daily rounds to check on the students."  
  
"Leave me alone you crazy old woman. I am fine and I don't need you to prod me to make sure that I am fine." Yelled Professor Snape as Madam Pomfrey tried to get him to sit down.  
  
I felt a sort of tug at my heart when I heard Professor Snape's vioce.  
  
"Severus sit down this instant."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine have it your way." She took out her wand and stunned him. "Now I can get my work done."  
  
She proceeded in running a couple of tests and then said the counter curse.  
  
"You were wrong Severus you had a concussion."  
  
"Well that is just something minor and I would have lived with it."  
  
Then he stormed out of the infirmary with his cloak billowing behind him as usual.  
  
"What was all that about?" I asked.  
  
"They found Snape collapsed on the floor too. They brought him up here and he had been fighting Madam Pomfrey ever since he woke up. It was about time she had stunned him."  
  
"Oh!!" Hermione exclaimed as she heard Ron explain it to me.  
  
"What is it Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just Harry what was the name of the spell that you were saying?"  
  
"I don't know something French of Italian. L' Ani . . . L' Ani something like that."  
  
"Do you think the book would still be in the common room or do you think Professor McGonagall took it?"  
  
"I bet that it's still there."  
  
"Harry I'll see you in the common room I have to go look at something."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
Then Hermione turned and left the infirmary in quite a hurry. Ron and I looked at each other then I said,  
  
"Ron get Madam Pomfrey so I can get out of here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then Ron found Madam Pomfrey and she gave me a clean bill of health (something that was rare). So I got up and Ron and I headed back to the common room to find Hermione.  
  
~ * ~ Back in the Common Room ~ * ~  
  
"Hey Hermione did you find the book?"  
  
"Well yes and no."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well it means that I know where it is but I can't get it."  
  
"Why can't you get it and where is it?" I asked.  
  
"Professor McGonagall has it. And she isn't giving it to me or you or Ron."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know I can't read her mind but I have a feeling that she doesn't want you to know what type of spell that you did."  
  
"Why is that I know exactly what kind of spell I said. It was one that was supposed to turn me into an animal."  
  
"Then why aren't you an animal right now Harry?"  
  
"I probably did it wrong or something."  
  
"Whatever Harry we need to get that book so I can see what you did."  
  
"Okay in a few hours I'll use my invisibility cloak and get it for you to look at."  
  
Then Ron and I sat down to play a few games of Wizard Chess.  
  
~ * ~ 10 o'clock that night ~ * ~   
  
"Okay I'm leaving. I should be back in 15-20 minutes."  
  
"Okay we'll see you then. And be careful."  
  
I put the cloak on and left through the portrait hole. I pulled out the Marauder's Map and looked at it. Professor McGonagall was still in her office. Soon she would be walking out of it and to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell everyone to go to sleep. So I ran to her office. I got there just as she was leaving the office and I snuck in as she was closing the door. I had about 10 minutes to find the book and be out of there when she came back.  
  
  
  
So I began in the most obvious spot the confiscation drawer of her desk. Almost every Gryffindor knew where this drawer was because they all had had something confiscated. So I opened it up and searched through everything that was in there. Nothing. So I looked around the room and saw a bookcase. 'Well if she didn't want me to have it back why not hide it among her books.' So I walked over to the bookcase and began thumbing through the book titles Finally I saw it' One Hundred Spells. I grabbed the book and looked at the Marauder's Map. McGonagall was walking to the office and was almost there. I quickly put the cloak back on and made sure that the book and I were hidden. Then I went and stood by the door and waited for McGonagall to enter.  
  
As she opened the door I slipped out but slightly pushed McGonagall. She stood for a minute then looked around her quickly and then dismissed it as she had tripped over something. I continued on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room grateful that McGonagall hadn't thought anything of tripping so suddenly. Reaching the portrait I muttered the password and walked into the common room and proceeded to head to the boy's dormitories. I was dead tired and needed to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ The Next Morning ~ * ~  
  
* Severus's POV *  
  
I woke up the next morning with a kind of jolt. I literally felt like my heart was aching. And I couldn't think of anything that would cause it. So I tried not to think about it and continued on with getting ready for the day.   
  
At breakfast I served myself my usual small portions of food and then I began to eat. I could hardly eat. I kept staring around the room and just looking at the students. Then my eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor Table and I saw Harry with his little group of friends. At that moment I felt his heart give a small tug. I was attracted to Harry Potter.  
  
* Harry's POV *  
  
I got up the next morning a little tired but for the most part refreshed. I got out of my bed and headed to the shower. I was thinking about the book and the spell that I had said. How is it that I could mess up on that spell? I am good at Transfiguration, in fact it was my best class. And yet here I am still human and not to mention that my chest hurt. I was tired of it so I grabbed the book One Hundred Spells and left for breakfast. I got to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron who was shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
"Ron you really should slow down when you are eating. It is gross to see you like that."  
  
"Hmmmm okay."  
  
So Ron slowed his pace a little and then I turned to Hermione and gave her that book.  
  
"It's the spell on page 27. L'Anima Gemella. I think it means The Animal Gene. I can't tell though. There are so many languages that I only searched through about ten of them and decided that was what it meant."  
  
"Ok thanks Harry."  
  
~ * ~ Back at the Common Room ~ * ~  
  
* Hermione's POV *  
  
Then I got up and left the Great Hall and headed back to the common room. When I got there I opened the book up to page 27. Sure enough there it was and I couldn't read it. I was hoping that it was in Latin or French those at least I knew but this wasn't either one. It was a language used today and it was European. So I proceeded to go to the library and look a book on translating languages. I found one and it gave me a simple spell to cast and see the words turn into whatever language I spoke.  
  
"Tell me your secrets, tell me no lies, what is on the inside?" Then I pointed my wand at the page and it turned from Italian to English. At the very top of the page I read the Title 'Soul Mates'. I had figured when Ron had told Harry the story of Snape that this is what the spell was but now I knew for sure. Harry and Professor Snape were soul mates. How am I going to tell Harry?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Draco: Look I can make Kirby dance!!!  
  
( ' ') ( ' '^) ( ' ' ) (^ ' ') (v '')^ (' ') ^( ' ' )^ ( ' 'v)  
  
Xochiltl: Will you please stop messing with the computer Draco?  
  
Draco: No I like seeing Kirby dance. I bet I can make you dance Xochiltl. * Starts chanting a spell while keeping eye contact with Xochiltl *  
  
Xochiltl: Begiuns to dance to Draco's singing  
  
Harry: Anyways press the review button and leave one while I stop Draco from taking Xochiltl over body and mind. 


	2. Finding Love in Unexpected Places

Title: Meant to be???  
  
Author: Requiem of a Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I co-own the plot  
  
Finding Love in an Unexpected Place  
  
* Hermione's POV *  
  
'What am I going to tell him? He'll never believe me. Oh well I'll tell him as soon as possible. I need to get to class.' So I headed out the door to Herbalogy.   
  
I didn't get to tell Harry in Herbalogy because we again were planting Mandrakes and had to wear the earmuffs. After class we headed to Potions.   
  
* Harry's POV *  
  
I had to stay after class in Herbalogy to talk to Professor Sprout. She wanted to ask me if I would take an apprenticeship with her after school let out. I said that I would think about it and then made my way to Potions by myself. I had told Hermione and Ron to walk ahead because I didn't know how long the meeting would have took. I got to Potions before Snape did and quickly sat down next to Hermione. The class waited a few minutes and then Snape came in his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for get to work on the assignment." He then waved his wand over the board and the instructions appeared.   
  
Each person was to team up with someone so I worked with Hermione. I walked up and grabbed the ingredients that we needed and then took them back to Hermione and we got started on the potion. She was unusually quiet and only talked to me to ask me to hand her something. Finally I asked,  
  
"Hermione what is wrong? You've been quiet since I got here."  
  
"Oh nothing I was just thinking about the spell that you cast yesterday."  
  
"So you know what it is?"  
  
"Yes and Harry I don't think that you are going to like this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Well what was the spell?`  
  
"It was a spell to find your Soul Mate."  
  
"Oh. . . . . well how do I know who it is?"  
  
"It's Snape Harry."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
". . . "  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm not . . ." Then I fell to the floor, in a dead faint.  
  
* Hermione's POV *  
  
"Professor Snape, come here quickly."  
  
"What is it Miss Granger?"  
  
"Harry fainted sir."  
  
"Well then I suggest that you get him to the infirmary."  
  
"But I can't finish my potion Sir."  
  
"Fine I will take him. Draco watch the class." Draco nodded and then Snape levitated Harry and took him to the infirmary. I watched as Professor Snape opened the door and took Harry to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Bet that stupid git tried to cast another spell." Draco said with contempt.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy." I said.  
  
"Oh look I struck a nerve with the Mudblood." Draco said in a mocking tone.  
  
I turned away and worked to make the rest of the potion.  
  
~ * ~ At the Infirmary ~ * ~  
  
* Severus's POV *  
  
"Severus what happened? This is the second time that the two of you have ended up here."  
  
"He fainted. And neither one of his trips here had to do with me."  
  
"Why did he faint?"  
  
"I don't know but when Miss Granger comes up here you can ask her."  
  
"He was in your class was he not? Why can't you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Because contrary to popular belief I don't have eyes surrounding my head. I was busy working."  
  
Madam Pompfrey sighed as she continued on her way to try and wake Harry up. Finally she just pulled out her wand and said, "Innervate." He woke up slowly mumbling,   
  
"No not Snape, not him."   
  
And then opened his eyes and let them adjust to the sudden light. He looked at me then he looked at Madam Pomfrey and asked in a whining voice,  
  
"What am I doing here?"   
  
"I suggest that you not whine it isn't very becoming of you." I said in a cold voice. Harry looked over real quick and then said,  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"I am the one who brought you up here. And you need to show a little more respect to your elders."  
  
"Yes sir. Can I go back to class or do I have to wait for lunch to start?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"You can go back to class; but do be a little more careful." Madam Pomfrey said to Harry.  
  
"Yes ma'am I will."  
  
"Okay Severus you can get back to your class."  
  
~ * ~ Walking Back ~ * ~  
  
* Author *  
  
Then Harry and Snape left walking to the dungeons in silence. Harry was thinking about what Hermione had said about he and Snape. 'You're soul mates Harry.' It was a little unnerving thinking about it and he tried his best not to but that didn't work to well. Snape was thinking about what Harry gad mumbled while waking up. 'Why would he say, 'no not Snape, not him? It doesn't make any sense.' To break the silence Snape said,  
  
"I suggest that you not faint in class again. At least not mine. Next time I'll leave you in there to wake up on your own."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll try not to again. I was just shocked."  
  
"By whom Miss Granger? Is there really something that she could say or do to shock someone? It seems impossible."  
  
"Well yes sir. She just said something to me that I didn't want to hear."  
  
"Next time don't listen. It's only a matter of will power."  
  
"Ok."  
  
* Harry's POV *  
  
Then we ended up in front of the dungeons and Snape opened up the door and walked in first. I walked in behind him and we both acted like we had never even left the class room let alone had a conversation. I went and sat down next to Hermione and tried my best to ignore her questions about what had happened. I was able to hold her off until the end of class.  
  
"Harry will you please what tell me what happened?" Hermione said as soon as we were clear of the dungeons.  
  
"I passed out because of what you said." I said just to get Hermione mad.  
  
"I know that. What happened after you woke up in the infirmary?"  
  
"I woke up and looked at Madam Pomfrey and whined about why I was there . . ." Then I went on to tell her about the conversation that Snape and I had, had on our way back to the dungeons.  
  
"He told you to ignore me?"  
  
"Yes and I just might take his advice and stop listening to you, if it means that I don't ever have to hear you say my name, Soul Mates, and Snape in the same sentence ."  
  
"Harry Potter you are insufferable. You're the one who cast a spell you didn't know anything about."  
  
"Well that may be true but please if you keep on talking about it someone is going to find out and right now I am trying to sort it all out."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Then Hermione gave up as easily as she started. She was going to let me do this my way and I was grateful for that. As I was walking and thinking I ran right into Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor I didn't see you. I was thinking and I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"Potter you were attempting to think. It seems that, that is a little to dangerous for you." Snape said with a smirk on his face as he was passing by the two of us talking.  
  
"It's quite alright Harry. And Severus stick around for a minute. Harry and Severus I was just looking for the both of you. I guess things have a way of working themselves out. Please follow me to my office."  
  
"Yes sir." Snape and I said simultaneously.  
  
So quietly Snape and I followed Dumbledore to his office. We waited in silence as they mounted the stairs. When we arrived at his office we each took a seat and his sat at his desk.   
  
"Lemon Drop?" Both Snape and I refused and I was the first to speak up,   
  
"Professor Dumbledore what is this all about?"  
  
"Well I see that you want to get to the point, but Harry seeing as how you have Miss Granger as a friend you probably already know about the spell that you cast?"  
  
"Yes sir I do."  
  
"Well Harry we are here to talk about that spell. Professor Snape doesn't know about it and we need to discuss it and what actions will be taken."  
  
"Well since both of you know why doesn't somebody tell me?"  
  
"Severus you are Harry's soul mate."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Calm down Severus. It is not as bad as you are making it out to seem. Now I will arrange for a house elf to move Mr. Potter's things to the dungeons–"  
  
"NO! He will not be moving into my rooms. He will stay where he belongs — as far as possible from me."  
  
"No he will be moving into the dungeons with you unless you want to move into the Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
"Wait why don't I get a say in this?" I asked as I saw the older men squabbling.  
  
"Because Harry neither of you get a say in it. It is for your own good that you two get to know each other. Now I am going to excuse you both from classes for the rest of the day and I expect good behavior on both of your parts. You are dismissed."  
  
I was up and out of there before any one of them had, had the chance to let it all sink in. I didn't want to be around Snape for at least a good three hours. So I headed towards the Great Hall and decided to see if Ron or Hermione were there.   
  
Both of them were so I sat down next to Ron and began to serve myself some lunch. Hermione looked at me and asked,   
  
"Harry what did Dumbledore want?"  
  
"Oh he just wanted to talk about the curse that I cast."  
  
"Wait I thought that you cast a spell?" Ron said in a confused sort of way.  
  
"I did it is a figure of speech. Did Hermione tell you what it did?"  
  
"Yes she did and I don't see why it's so bad; if Snape doesn't know then there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Snape knows. Dumbledore told him. And I have to move from the Gryffindor Tower to Snape's Dungeon Rooms."  
  
"Is Dumbledore going for the most inhumane type of torture there is?"  
  
"He is." Hermione and I said at the same time.  
  
"But Harry I think that instead of being here you should be trying to convince Snape not to kill you." Hermione said with some humor in her voice.  
  
"I know and I will go after I'm done eating. Even prisoners get a last meal." I said jokingly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Draco: These chapters are too long.  
  
Xochiltl: Really because I think that they are too short.  
  
Draco: Long  
  
Xochiltl: Short  
  
Harry: Why don't we let the reviewers decide?   
  
Draco: ok tell us are they too long, too short, or just right?  
  
Xochiltl: Well press the review button and tell us. TTYL 


	3. Living Together

Title: Meant to be???  
  
Author: Requiem of a Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I co-own the plot with a friend.  
  
Getting to Know Each Other  
  
* Harry's POV *  
  
I finished my lunch and slowly made my way to the dungeons before I realized that I didn't know where Snape's rooms were. So I stopped, summoned a house elf and asked it to take me to Professor Snape's quarters. So the house elf took me to a painting of a snake and then it disappeared. I stood in front of the painting for two or three minutes and then the snake looked at me.  
  
"Harry Potter, Severus has ordered that I not let you in."  
  
"Ok but I live here now."  
  
"I know nothing of this. I must here this from Severus or Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
"Ok I'll be back."   
  
Then I left for Dumbledore's office. I needed to get into the rooms and talk with Snape. And if anything I needed to get into the room to sleep tonight. I walked up to the Gargoyle and said 'Chocolate Parfait' and it leapt aside and let me in Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor I need to speak . . ." I walked in and saw that Snape was talking to Dumbledore. " . . . I'm sorry Professors I will come back later."  
  
"No Harry that's ok, I know why you are here and the password is 'Parselmouth'. Now you may enter the dungeons and tell Serpentine that you are to be allowed in no matter what Severus says."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you Professor." Then I turned and left.  
  
~ * ~ Headmaster Dumbledore's Office ~ * ~  
  
* Severus' POV *  
  
I was called to the Headmaster's office and I knew it wasn't going to be good. I had changed my password to my chambers and I had told Serpentine not to let Harry in. I knew that this wouldn't last long but it would give me time to sort out everything that had happened in the past two hours. I knew that as long as Harry was at Hogwarts he would be living with me; Dumbledore would see to that. That meddling fool. He couldn't just leave things alone; let them work out for themselves. And that is exactly why I was being called up to Dumbledore's office. When I got there Dumbledore asked me why it was that I had locked Harry out of our chambers.  
  
"Sir I didn't want to be disturbed while I thought about the past two hours. I just needed to do that before I tore Potter to pieces for being such an idiot."  
  
"I understand Severus but you just needed to tell Harry and I am sure that he would have left you alone. And you do need to understand that he didn't do this on purpose. Just talk with him and you'll see. Now what is the password?"  
  
"Parselmouth." I said.   
  
"Professor I need to speak . . ." Harry walked in and saw that I was talking to Dumbledore. " . . . I'm sorry Professors I will come back later."  
  
"No Harry, I know why you are here and the password is 'Parselmouth'. Now you may enter the dungeons and tell Serpentine that you are to be allowed in no matter what Severus says."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you Professor." Then Harry turned and left.  
  
"Albus it's our life and we will figure it out."  
  
"It's good to see that you are accepting this Severus."  
  
"What do you mean accepting it? I'm doing no such thing."  
  
"Yes you are. You just said it is OUR life and WE will figure it out. You are clearly accepting it in your subconscious and now you just need to let that take over."  
  
"Albus I will not just let my subconscious take over. I will not do it."  
  
"I know that you were hurt once by someone you loved but I'm sure that if you give Harry a chance . . . "  
  
"No Albus I can't trust him or anyone else I just won't."  
  
"Fine you are dismissed Severus. But I do expect you to be civil to Harry. I will not tolerate any other kind of behavior."  
  
Then I left the room. 'I can't believe that old man. He had the gall to tell me who to love; and then he brings up him. How could he? I just can't believe that he would use Remus against me. That was a low blow Albus even for you.' I slowly walked back to my chambers and right before I entered I remembered that Harry was in there so I regained my composure and entered.   
  
* Author *  
  
"Hello Professor. I was just doing some homework, I'll leave if you want me to." I said trying to just stay on his good side.  
  
"No Potter you are fine where you are. Just don't disturb me."   
  
Then Severus turned and left the room exiting through a door on the left. Harry watched and then turned back to his homework. It was dinner time before Severus came out of his bedroom and saw that Harry had fallen asleep while working on the Potions Essay that he had assigned. He picked it up and while reading it he called a house elf to bring them some dinner. The essay was quite good and would probably earn him an A if he kept up this type of work. Severus sat down the paper and gently shook Harry to wake him up.  
  
Harry's eyelids flickered and then they oped to reveal his emerald green eyes. Severus caught himself staring at them. He woke out of his trance like state when the house elf arrived with the food.  
  
"Ummmm Professor the food is here." Harry said with some uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I apologize for staring."  
  
*Harry's POV *  
  
Severus and I ate in silence mostly because we were deep in our own thoughts. When we were finished a house elf appeared and took our plates away. I moved down to the floor in front of the fire and took out a drawing pad that I had. I looked around the room for something to draw. Then I looked behind me and saw Severus asleep. Perfect. I took out a pencil and began to sketch an outline for the picture. Slowly I drew in the details and erased to outlines making it come to life. Drawing the symbol on his cloak and drawing every strand of hair. As I was putting the finishing touches on the couch I saw Severus begin to stir.  
  
"No, no leave him alone, don't hurt him. He didn't do anything leave him alone. Please I'm the one you want."   
  
Then Severus began to go into what looked like a seizure. I walked over to him as quickly as I could and began to shake him saying his name everything that I could to get him to wake up. I saw his eyes open and he was looking at me and tried to get up but it wasn't that easy. I was determined to find out what was wrong before I let him up.  
  
"Tell me what happened. Why were you seizing? Who was being hurt?"  
  
"Potter get off of me."  
  
"If you want to get you'll tell me."  
  
"It was just a memory. A nightmarish memory but one none the less. I don't wish to talk about it."  
  
"But why were you seizing?"  
  
"I was being put under the Cruciatus Curse by Voldemort. That is all. Now get off of me and go to bed."   
  
So I got away from him and decided that he was right and I needed to go to bed.   
  
"Sir where is my bedroom?"  
  
'Oh Albus I'm going to kill you.' "Potter there is only one bedroom. Albus won't enlarge my chambers for a room for you."  
  
"Well what does that mean sir?"  
  
"It means that we share a bedroom or we don't."  
  
We were both silent for a few minutes then we both offered, "I will sleep on the couch."  
  
"No, no you take the bed." Again at the same time.  
  
"I have a compromise Potter. We both can sleep on the bed just at separate ends. Is that ok?"  
  
"That's fine with me. I will go get dressed now if that is ok?"  
  
"Yes that is fine I will be in, in about a hour."  
  
"Ok I will see you in the morning Professor. Good-night."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
Then I headed towards the bedroom and found that my stuff was all there. I searched through my trunk and found my pajamas. I changed into them and walked over to the bed and took off my glasses and then climbed into bed. The moment that my head hit the pillow I was asleep.  
  
* Severus' POV *  
  
After dinner I fell asleep on the couch and began to remeber some repressed memories. It was back almost 10 years ago when he and Remus had been going out. Lord Voldemort had summoned him and he was not happy. When I appeared there I saw Remus chained to a wall; bleeding and almost dead. Voldemort had found out about them and about how I was a spy for the Light Side. When Voldemort saw me he looked over at Remus and then performed the Cruciatus on him and I couldn't stand watching it. I yelled for him to stop that I was the one who deserved such treatment. Voldemort looked at me and said,  
  
"You are right Severus you're the one who deserves this. Avada Kedavra." He killed Remus instantly and then turned to perform the Cruciatus on me.   
  
I woke up seizing and Potter trying his best to wake me up. He wanted to know what it was that I dreamt about but I couldn't tell him, not yet. I told him to go to bed and we argued over who was sleeping out on the couch and then finally we agreed that we would both sleep on the bed just on separate ends. He went into the bedroom and I said that I would be in, in a hour.   
  
I needed to go through the memories in my head and try to sort them out and put them in the Pensieve. I couldn't have myself go into those memories and chance hurting Harry or myself. So that's what I did. I searched through my memories and took out every single one that has Remus in it.   
  
I was beginning to feel tired and so I decided to go to bed. When I walked in Potter was curled up in a ball on one side of the bed, and being that it was a king size there was a lot of room left. So I went over to him and untangled his arms and legs and got him to at least straighten out. Then I laid down to sleep. I fell asleep right away and never even noticed when Harry and I had moved over next to each other.  
  
~ * ~ The Next Morning ~ * ~  
  
* Author *  
  
The next morning when Harry woke up he was laying with his back to Severus' chest and Severus had wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him in. Harry didn't mind at all and fell right back to sleep, after all it was Saturday.   
  
Severus woke when he felt someone next to him stirring. He opened his eyes and saw Harry's back to him and that he, Severus, had wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Seeing as how Harry hadn't ran out of the bed Severus stayed as he was and went back to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Draco: I have a feeling that someone is in love.  
  
Xochiltl: And where would you get such a ridicules ideas Draco?  
  
Draco: Harry told me so.  
  
Harry: No Harry said no such thing. He said that you were in love with . . .  
  
Draco slaps his hand over Harry's mouth: You will be quiet until it is revealed in the story. Got it?  
  
Harry: mhmm but I can't keep secrets for long.  
  
Xochiltl: Will you two stop acting like children. Please press the review button. TTYL!!  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry I went on vacation for four days and I'm sorry that I didn't upload a chapter for a while. I'll try to keep uploading regularly now. Thanx R&R bye-bye!!! 


	4. Friends?

Title: Meant to Be???  
  
Author: Requiem of a Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I co-own the plot with a friend.  
  
Friends?  
  
* Harry's POV *  
  
I woke up again a couple hours later still in Snape's arms; but this time we were facing each other. As I looked up he was still asleep but he was stirring. I stared, afraid to move and when he opened his eyes I then said,  
  
"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to stare in fact I didn't mean to stray over here. I'm sorry." Then I detangled myself from Snape's arms.  
  
"It's fine Potter just don't do it again."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Then Snape got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out of the bed and walked over to my trunk. Opening it I took out some of the Muggle clothes that the Dursleys had given me. They were to big for me but I put them on anyways. It was better than the school robes. Then Snape walked out of the showers and asked me,  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"With your clothes all baggy."  
  
"Oh. They were handed down to me from my Aunt and Uncle. They are Dudley's old clothes that don't fit him anymore."  
  
"Well you need more clothes. Ones that fit. As soon as I am done with my duties for the day we will go into Muggle London."  
  
"Yes Sir."   
  
* Author *  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall. Harry entered first and then Severus behind him. When Dumbledore looked up and saw them entering together he knew that everything was fine between the two. But he waited until Severus had come up to the Staff Table. After Severus had sat down next to Dumbledore he began to serve himself.   
  
Dumbledore waited until Severus was done eating then he began to talk to him.   
  
"So how are things going Severus?"  
  
"Normally Albus."  
  
"That is good to hear. And I suspect that you and Harry are faring well?"  
  
"We haven't killed each other yet if that's what you mean."  
  
"Ah, but I have a feeling that you two are getting along better than you are letting on. Anyways that is between you and Harry. I must be going now. There is no need for you to stay here at Hogwarts this weekend. If you want you can go spend the weekend way from Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster. I was wondering if maybe I could take Potter to Muggel London? He is in dire need of some more clothes and I thought that I would take him."  
  
"Yes, yes of course. You may go."  
  
"Thank you sir. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going Headmaster." Then Severus left the Great Hall.   
  
Harry had been sitting with his friends and they were asking him how things were going with Snape. He had been trying to get them off the subject but failed miserably. They refused to do so he finally gave in,  
  
"He's civil to me and hasn't yet tried to kill me."  
  
"He hasn't well I thought that, that would be the first thing that he tried." Ron said.  
  
"Harry, Ron and I are going down to Hogsmeade and I was wondering if you would like to go with us?"  
  
"No Hermione. I'm sorry I can't, I'm going to Muggle London today with Snape. I need to get some better fitting clothes."  
  
"Ok I'll see you later. Bye Harry."  
  
"Bye Hermione, bye Ron I'll talk to you later." Then Harry turned left and headed towards his room.   
  
* Harry's POV *  
  
I walked into my rooms and looked into my trunk. I pushed aside my clothes and found the small bag that I was looking for. It held my money and I decided that I could exchange a few of my galleons for Muggle money in a pawn shop. I heard Snape walk in and asked,  
  
"What did Professor Dumbledore have to say?"  
  
"He said that I could leave Hogwarts' grounds. So get ready we will be leaving promptly."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Then I continued to put my stuff back in order and then shut the lid to my trunk and went into the living room and waited for Snape to tell me that it was time to go. A few minutes later S walked out of the bathroom and asked me if I was ready to go, and I said that I was. So we walked over to the fire place and Snape went first; throwing the floo powder into the fireplace and stepping in saying 'Diagon Alley' and then disappearing. I stepped up to the fireplace and did the same.   
  
*Author*  
  
When Harry came out the other side of the fireplace he was in the Leaky Cauldron. He came rolling out of the fireplace. Severus laughed slightly and then turned to him and said,  
  
"Do you always come rolling out of fireplaces or did you decide to try a stunt when coming out?"  
  
"Uhh, I always do that. I don't know how to gracefully exit after floo travel."  
  
"Well I suggest that you work on that."  
  
"Yes Sir. I will try."  
  
"Good now lets get going. I don't want to be out all day."  
  
"Yes Sir but I do need to go sell a few Galleons for some Muggle money."  
  
"Fine we will go to a coin shop and sell them I know of one that I go to."  
  
Severus led Harry out of the Leaky Cauldron and then turned left down the street and headed off. Harry was barely able to keep up with him and by the time he was side by side with Severus they were at the coin shop. They entered the shop and Severus turned to Harry and said,  
  
"Give me three of your Galleons and I will exchange them for you."  
  
"Ok. Here you go." And then Harry handed him the money.  
  
Severus walked up to the man and handed him the three Galleons and asked him how much they were worth. After a few minutes of the clerk exclaiming about how rare these coins were he handed Severus $75,000. Severus thanked the man and then turned with Harry and left the shop.  
  
"Where shall we go now Professor Snape?"  
  
"We are heading to one of the department stores around here to find all of the clothes that you will need. Seeing as how you have shoes –"  
  
"Sir I do need to get some tennis shoes so I don't wear out my school shoes."  
  
"Very well we will get you some shoes as well."  
  
"Ok you lead the way since I haven't been here before."  
  
*Severus' POV*  
  
I led the way to the shopping center and steered Harry to the mens department. I told him to pick out whatever he needed and to come to the register when he had all of his things. After Harry had walked into aisles of clothing I went and sat down by the register to wait for him.   
  
Every now and then I would see him looking at either pants or shirts but I didn't ever see him with things in his arms. After an hour I walked over to him and he had one pair of jeans and one shirt. So I asked,  
  
"Can we go now or are you going to spend another hour to pick out another shirt?"  
  
"Well I don't know what to pick out Sir. I have never picked out clothes and I don't know what to grab."  
  
"Well then why don't you ask one of the clerks to help you?"  
  
"I haven't seen one have you?"  
  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me. I will help you."  
  
So I walked over to a couple of racks of shirts and began pulling out some shirts. I pulled out a two plain white ones, two emerald green, two black and two sapphire blue. I handed them to him and then walked over to the pants. I got him two more pairs of jeans and then pulled out two khaki pairs of pants and then I told him to take the clothes to the register and pay for his clothes. He went over there and I went over to the shoe department.  
  
I began to look for some shoes that would go with the clothes he had bought. I t took a while but I found some black shoes that he could wear and bought them. I headed back over to the clothing department to find that Harry was done with his purchases. We walked in silence out of the store and back out onto the street. I headed up the street and back to the Leaky Cauldron. When we stepped in I turned to Harry and asked,  
  
"Are you hungry or do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I am kinda hungry but if you want we can go back."  
  
"No it's fine we'll eat here. You go find us a seat while I go get some water."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*Author*  
  
So Harry walked off to go find a table. It wasn't that hard since not many people actually eat in the Leaky Cauldron, they usually just go to the bar or are renting a room. So he sat down at the first table that he saw which was as far as possible from the front door. He didn't want anyone to see him with Snape, who knows what ideas they might come up with. He turned to his packages and began to resize them so that they would all fit in his pockets. This only took him a few minutes and when he looked up from it he saw Severus standing in front of him holding two waters. Harry took one of them and Severus sat down.  
  
They talked but not about much. Quidditch, classes, and any other miscellaneous subjects to keep from falling into an uncomfortable silence. Then Tom (a/n: Is that his name?) went over to their table to get their order. After a few minutes they had their lunch and were eating in silence. Every once and a while asking the other to hand them the salt or something. After finishing their lunch they walked to the fireplace and flooed back to the dungeons. When Harry came tumbling out Severus caught him and helped him to stand up.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
"Thank you I hate traveling by floo, I can never right my self after tumbling out of the fireplace."  
  
"You're welcome Harry. I used to be the same way when I was your age. I don't think you get used to it until you're about my age. By that time you can guess when you're at the end of the line."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Well I'm going to see if I can find Ron and Hermione. I'll tell Professor Dumbledore that we're back."  
  
"I expect you to be back by dinner and doing your homework. You aren't going to get away with doing it the morning that it's due."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Then I left the room and headed to Dumbledore's office to tell him that we were back from London. Afterwards I went to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Ron and Hermione. I said the password and then entered the room. They weren't there, in fact no one was in there so I went to the dungeons and started on some homework. I had three essays that needed to get done; one for Transfiguration, Potions, and History of Magic. And each one had to be at least two feet long. I started on the Transfiguration Essay figuring that it would be the easiest. It was; all I had to do was write about the proper way to turn a dog into a foot stool and visa versa. Then I moved onto the History of Magic. I never thought that it was possible but this was even more boring than the class. I tried as hard as possible to stay awake and write it but to no avail.  
  
*Severus' POV*  
  
I came walking from the Headmaster's office into the dungeons. Albus had called me into his office for about two hours for a meeting about the upcoming NEWTS. We needed to plot out a schedule for the classes and the times that the houses were going to take the tests. After that he let me go and I wandered down the halls to the dungeons. When I entered the room Harry was laying on the floor by the fireplace. It looked as though he had been trying to get some of his homework done. He had one essay done and another about halfway done. So I left him alone but I did remove his homework from underneath his head. He moved slightly but didn't wake up. I went into my rooms to get some potion ingredients but I didn't have any there and I had already checked in my storeroom. I needed to go to Hogsmeade and get them. I walked back out and was about to go out the door when I decided to turn around and wake Harry up.  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up." I said gently shaking him. "Harry."  
  
"Hmmm what?" He asked in a grumpy voice.  
  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade? I need to get some potion ingredients."  
  
"Yeah I would just give me a sec to clean up."  
  
"Ok."  
  
So he got up and walked into the room. When he came back out a few minutes later He looked more awake and had changed into one of his new black shirts. It was really tight on him and I caught myself staring at him on more than one occasion. 'His body was well defined from all the years of playing Quidditch. He has great legs. No, stop thinking he is your student. But he is a very handsome student.'  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
When I woke up and Snape asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade, I said yes and got up to go clean up. My shirt was wrinkled so I changed into one of the black ones that I had bought that day. When I walked out I caught Snape staring at me at least three times. At first I was taken aback at this behavior but then I got used to it and tries to provoke him. It was quite a sight seeing him trying to ignore me. But I liked the attention. I kept thinking of Snape as a person and not just my greasy-Potions-professor.  
  
When we got to Hogsmeade we went to one of the all purpose stores to get some potion ingredients and then afterward we went to the candy store and joke shop. He sat down outside while I went in to buy some stuff for upcoming birthdays and things like that. I had fun and was thankful to get out of the castle. While Snape and I were walking back to the castle we ran into Ron and Hermione. They were surprised to see me and much more to see me with Snape.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ron asked. I could hear the part he hadn't said, 'and with him?'   
  
"I was bored at the castle and Professor Snape needed some potion supplies, so I came with him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes and though I might be killed for this later I think it is safe to say that we are becoming friends?" I said it like a question looking at Snape.  
  
"I think that your assumption Har– Mr. Potter is correct." Snape said with some sincerity but also sarcasm. 'It's amazing how he can do that. He can be sincere and yet sarcastic and in that silky voice of his.'  
  
"That's good to hear. Well Professor Snape, Harry, it was nice speaking to both of you. Ron and I will see you back at the castle. Good-day."  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Well I want to thank all of you for your comments. I will try to write more in third person but I have a hard time doing that because I tend to tell the story too fast. Also sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up; but I can only write this story at a friends house because my parents don't approve of these types of stories. I hope you keep reading my story thanks again. Bye.  
  
Please Read and Review!!!!!  
  
Thanx!!!! 


	5. Meddling in People’s Lives

Title: Meant to Be???  
  
Author: Requiem of a Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I co-own the plot with a friend.  
  
Meddling in People's Lives  
  
*Author's POV*  
  
Severus and Harry walked back towards the castle after having left Hermione and Ron in front of the Three Broomsticks. Things were settling down between the two and seeing them talking in the hall or being civil to one another was normal. No one knew of the bond except Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore. So no one knew why they were acting as they were, most thought that it probably had something to do with Dumbledore and a threat. Maybe something along the lines of, "If you two don't stop acting like children I'll make you live together." The entire student body knew of the hatred between the two and summed it up to an action that Dumbledore had taken.  
  
So when Harry and Severus walked into Hogwarts together no one noticed. But what a few of them did notice was the fact that they both went down to Severus' chambers. This was not normal. It was strictly against school policy for students to enter the private chambers of a teacher. Rumors spread like a wildfire and by Monday the entire school knew that Harry had been into the Potion Master's chambers, and by Monday afternoon there were some very nasty rumors going around about the two. Dumbledore decided that he had to take action before the Daily Prophet or worse yet that Rita woman got hold of the information.   
  
*Severus' POV*  
  
'How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have let anyone see us enter the chambers together. I can see the headlines now, "Severus Snape Seduces Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
It was dinner time and I was trying to get out of the Great Hall as soon as possible. But it seemed that Albus was trying to do his best to keep me at the table. I could feel the stares of Professors and students alike. I kept up my facade though. I acted as though nothing had happened. Then Albus excused himself from our conversation and stood up. 'It's about damn time.' I thought to myself.   
  
Then I heard my name as he was speaking to the students, "...around this school involving Mr. Potter and Professor Snape. I can assure that none of these are true. Harry is now living with Professor Snape as his apprentice. Professor Snape wishes to become the DADA teacher and Harry will become Potions professor at the end of his seventh year. Now I hope to no longer hear anything unpleasant about the living arrangements."   
  
And with that there was a buzz going around the Great Hall. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, wanted to follow in the footsteps of Snape and be Potions Professor. 'I sure hope that Albus knows what he is doing.' I stood up and headed towards the dungeons. I only wanted to go to bed and hope all of this was a dream.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
'I'm dead!!! Severus is going to kill me. The Prophet is going to have a field day with this.' I looked up and saw Hermione looking at me with concern written all over her face.   
  
I said to her quietly, "I'm fine just wondering if I want to be buried or cremated." It worked I got her to laugh.  
  
"I'm sure either way Professor Snape will do the other just to annoy you beyond the grave. No Resting in Peace for you."  
  
"You're right. How long before Malfoy lets it slip to the Prophet?"  
  
"I bet he has them all lined up outside right now. He's probably just going to wait till Dumbledore says something about it." Hermione said jokingly.  
  
People had been staring at me all day and whispering as I passed and finally I gave up and just ignored all of them. No matter what I said or did it would all be a lie and I can't lie. Especially to another house-mate. Seamus, Dean, and Neville had been bugging me most of the day. They wanted to know what had possessed me to go near Snape in the first place. Finally I had to stun them to get them to leave me alone.  
  
Then I heard my name as Dumbledore was speaking to us, "...Harry is now living with Professor Snape as his apprentice. Professor Snape wishes to become the DADA teacher and Harry will become Potions professor at the end of his seventh year. Now I hope to no longer hear anything unpleasant about the living arrangements."  
  
It sure came easy to Dumbledore to lie to his student body and faculty for that matter. He never missed a beat and Then the full effect of what he had said hit me. I was no longer a part of my house. I would no longer be able sit at the Gryffindor table and I didn't have classes with the rest of the student body. Things were spinning out of control fast. I looked up just in time to see Severus close the door to the Great Hall. I got up and followed him.  
  
When I finally reached him we were about half-way to the dungeons. 'Man he walks fast. He didn't leave the Hall much earlier than I did. He must have great legs.' Then I snapped myself out of my thoughts and called out to Severus.   
  
"Hey wait up." I called out of breath.  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
"Just to talk. When did you and Dumbledore come up with this crazy idea?"  
  
"WE didn't come up with it. HE did."  
  
"Oh. Umm . . . Sir? Does this mean that I have to act like your apprentice?"  
  
"It would seem so. Call me Severus you are no longer my student."  
  
"Oh. . . ok Severus." 'I love the way his name rolls off the tip of my tongue.'  
  
"Severus doesn't being your apprentice mean that I now don't belong to a house and that I don't go to class and that well everything that matters to me is now gone?" I said just kinda letting it all spill out.  
  
*Severus' POV*   
  
"It would seem so." Then I looked back and saw his face. He looked as though he were ready to cry.   
  
"What's wrong Potter?"  
  
"Nothing Sir. Nothing."  
  
Then he took off walking. I was having a hard time catching up with him. I had upset him and I wasn't sure what it was that I had said or done. So I walked up behind him and grabbed his arm. He tried to pull away but finally gave up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"My house is my family, my friends my siblings, and everything that I imagined a family to be like was what the Gryffindor House was to me. And now again for the second time I'm having my family ripped away fro me and there is nothing I can do about it. All of my class time is to be spent in your classroom, all of my free time is for tutoring, and I no longer can I sit at the Gryffindor table to eat my meals I have to sit at the head table. Tell me when will I have time for what matters?"  
  
"I don't know Harry. But I can tell you that you won't be losing your family. You will still have them and . . . . you will have me." As I said this I was unknowingly stepping closer to him.   
  
We were just inches apart. He looked up at me tilted his head slightly and kissed me gently on the lips. Nothing passionate just there and yet it stayed with me even after he had ran off. I looked around and then realized that I didn't know which way he had went. I went to our chambers and decided to wait for him. I sat down in a chair by the fire and began to read a book that I had recently bought. It was entitled Brave New World and was shaping up to be a very interesting read.   
  
*Author's POV*  
  
Four chapters and two hours later Harry found a sleeping Severus.   
  
'Look at him. He looks so angelic when he is sleeping. If anyone ever saw him like this they wouldn't know who he was. He's handsome and he's mine.' Harry thought as he walked over to Severus. Gently Harry shook awake Severus. When Severus opened his eyes and saw Harry he was surprised. He hadn't expected Harry to wake him.  
  
"Severus I just want to say I'm sorry . . ." Harry was stopped in the middle of his sentence when the older wizard pressed his lips against Harry's.   
  
Surprised at first, Harry stood there for about 2 seconds before he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and pulled him in closer. Severus parted his lips and slid his tongue across Harry's lips asking for entrance. Harry responded immediately, opening his mouth. Severus probed it with his tongue gently, and then pulled back, opening his mouth to give Harry access. The kiss deepened but they had to break contact, they needed air.  
  
Harry turned away from Severus and began to walk towards the bedroom. He had a hold of Severus' hand and was leading him to the bedroom. Upon entering the room Harry pulled Severus into another kiss. Harry let his mouth wander down Severus' jaw line and neck leaving love bites here and there. Severus moaned and pushed Harry back onto the bed. Severus had just gotten Harry's robes off . . . .  
  
"Severus, Harry are you in there?" Albus called from behind the dungeon door.  
  
'I'm going to kill that old man if it is the last thing that I do.' Both harry and Severus thought.  
  
"Yes Albus," Severus called, "you meddling old fool." He added under his breath.  
  
"I suggest that you get your robes back on. Who knows what that old man wants." He said to Harry.  
  
"Ok Severus." Then Harry pulled his robes back on and went into the bathroom to washup real quick. Severus walked out into the small common room to let in their guest.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANX!!! 


	6. Completion

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters. 

**Completion**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'R' FOR A SEXUAL SCENE!!! DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG OR YOU DON'T LIKE MALE/MALE PAIRINGS.**

*Harry's POV* 

_'Dumbledore needs to learn when to control his urges to suddenly drop in on people. Especially considering that it is 9 o' clock at night. Meddling old fool.'_ I thought as I was in the bathroom. I was trying to look presentable but things were against me tonight. So I walked out of the bathroom and saw Severus open the door to let the Headmaster in. I sat down a the couch and Severus sat next to me. Dumbledore took the armchair and began to speak to us. 

"Severus, Harry, it is good to see the two of you getting along so well. As you know I have made an excuse for the two of you being together so we need to make the necessary arrangements." 

"Like what Headmaster?" I asked wondering what more could be done. 

"Well in the case of your robes they need to be changed to black, a neutral color, no association with any house. Then we also need to arrange your tutoring sessions. Each of your teachers has agreed to teach you during their free period. And of course Severus will still teach you potions but that will be whenever he thinks appropriate. Oh and from now on you are to sit at the Head Table next to Severus. Do either of you have any questions?" 

"Yes Headmaster I do." Severus said in that silky voice of his. "I was wondering if maybe Harry could still go to his classes as a student. As helpful as the whole apprentice charade will help Harry still needs his friends. They are everything to him." 

"I see that you both have given this some thought. I see no point in denying your request. I fact it makes more sense than the other way of separating an apprentice. But that means that Harry can't be taught by you. Well at least in the classroom. Either we hire another teacher to teach him or you tutor him outside of the classroom. But that is up to you." 

"I think that I would like to learn from Severus outside of the classroom. I think that I would respond more to him than a new teacher." 

"Very well. Now I must be off. Bedtime you know." And with that Dumbledore stepped over to the fireplace, threw in some floo-powder and disappeared into the green flames. 

*Severus' POV* 

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion. 

"Why what Harry?" 

"Why did you do that? Talk Dumbledore into letting me stay in classes?" 

"Because what you said earlier had stuck with me. You need your family." 

"Thank you so much. I wouldn't have done that on my own. Thank you for sticking up for me." 

"My pleasure Mr. Potter." Then I captured Harry's mouth in small kiss. We walked over to the bedroom and went to sleep. 

I woke up first Tuesday morning. I had Harry in my arms pulled as close as possible to my body as I could get him. He was facing me and sleeping like an angel. I placed a small kiss on his forehead, and then tried to get out of bed without waking him. Sometimes I'm just no good at being sneaky. Just as I stood up Harry opened his eyes and looked up at me. 

"Good morning Sev. Sleep well?" 

"Yes I did and you Harry?" 

"Quite. Having a warm body next to me doesn't hurt either." 

"Quite right. Now I am going to take a shower." And with that I walked off towards the bathroom. 

*Author's POV* 

When Severus got into the bathroom he turned on the hot water tap and undressed himself. He stepped into the shower and began to get ready for another day of teaching. Harry had other plans. 

Harry waited until he heard the water begin to run then he got out of bed. He walked over to the door and opened it. He saw Severus was in the shower so he stripped out of his boxers and stepped in behind Severus. Harry closed the shower door quietly behind him and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. Severus jumped and then turned around. When he saw Harry he smiled and drew him closer. Severus leaned his head down and kissed Harry. Harry got out of the embrace and laid a small trail of kisses leading down to Severus' naval. 

Severus couldn't help but moan when Harry licked at his navel. Harry licked at Severus' length. He sucked at the head, his hands pumping his lover's shaft. He pulled away from the man. He couldn't help but laugh when the man gave out a desperate whimper. "Take me." Harry told Severus. Severus obliged and turned Harry around so that he was facing the wall. 

He stuck one finger inside Harry and Harry moaned. When Severus hit his prostate though, he didn't fail to give out a scream, but he did fail to notice a second finger being added. Soon there were three, but Harry simply couldn't take it anymore. "Please, now, Severus!" Harry begged. Severus took out his fingers and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. He entered him in one swift motion, and Harry screamed half in pleasure, half in pain. Severus stopped moving and asked Harry if he was okay. Harry simply nodded and bucked his hips when Severus pulled out and hit his prostate. Severus re-entered him and moaned. It wasn't a moment too soon when both came, and called out each others' names. A faint white light emitted from them afterwards as they kissed. The bond had been completed with this act of love between the two wizards. 

The two lovers finished showering and dressed in the bedroom. They walked down to the Great Hall together. Upon reaching the door Severus opened it and held it open for Harry and then followed him up to the Head Table. 

*Harry's POV* 

We reached the Head Table and I sat down and Severus sat down to my left and on the Headmasters right. We filled our plates with some of the breakfast foods available and began to eat. The Headmaster immediately struck up a conversation with Severus. 

"Severus I see that you are well; though you appear here later than usual. May I inquire as to why?" Dumbledore asked innocently enough, though he had that knowing twinkle in his eyes. 

"I . . . I . . . woke up late." Severus was able to stutter out. I just laughed and Severus tried to shoot me a death glare but he laughed too. 

"Good you need to learn to rest. I think that Mr. Potter is having a good influence on you." Dumbledore said. 

"Maybe." Severus mumbled and then continued eating his breakfast. 


	7. Halloween part I

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters. 

**

Halloween

**

*Harry's POV*

All too soon it was time for us to go to class. I ran to catch up with Hermione and Ron. I called out to them, "Hey guys." 

Ron turned around and waved back at me. "Hey Harry, how things going?" 

"Good. Who are you taking to the Halloween dance tomorrow?" 

"He is taking me, and you, who are you taking?" Hermione answered for him. 

"I don't know. I can't take Severus, I may not take any one; just go by myself." 

"Oh we'll see you later Harry, have to get to Transfiguration." Hermione said. 

"I'm going with you guys." 

"But you can't Harry; you're an apprentice now." Hermione said thinking that I had forgotten. 

"Yes I'm an apprentice, but when Dumbledore came to set up my schedule last night Severus asked him if I could stay in my classes." 

"But why?" Ron asked in confusion. 

"Yesterday when I had learned that I was to be an apprentice I got upset. It meant that I would have to leave behind my house and me friends. Severus told Dumbledore that I would like to stay in my classes and he agreed to it." 

"Ok. Well good to know that we aren't losing you. Hermione was kinda stressing about it." 

"Really Hermione?" I asked her. 

"Well how would you feel if suddenly Ron or I were to just disappear from your life? After knowing someone for six years you get kinda attached." She said in a sarcastic voice. She had been upset but not as much as Ron had made it out to be. She knew all the details of apprenticeship and knew that I wasn't going to disappear. With that we headed to class. 

When I walked in everyone was surprised to see me but none the less greeted me with their usual smiles, being that it was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The day went off without a hitch. I went to all of my classes and I enjoyed myself. 

*Severus' POV*

Classes came and went and I taught them with my usual sneers and comments about their lack of concentration or ability to brew a proper potion. Lunch time came and I headed up to the Great Hall. I was thinking about my last class, 2nd year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The worst class of this year. I had two cauldrons blow up, sent four students to the infirmary and now had to work out who the four students were going to serve their detentions with. I didn't even realize I was heading straight towards Harry until I literally ran into him. 

"WILL YOU WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING?" 

"Sir, I'm sorry I didn't see you there I should have been paying attention." 

"Harry . . . just watch your step." 

I hated yelling at him. I didn't know that it was him I had ran into. He walked off and I walked behind he and his friends. We both walked up to the Head Table and began to eat lunch. I slipped my hand under the table and put my hand on his. He gently squeezed it, then the Headmaster began to speak to me. 

"Severus how are you?" 

"I am well Albus, and yourself?" 

"Fine. I was wondering if maybe you and Harry could come to my office after you both are finished eating?" 

"Yes of course Albus." Then he got up and left. I turned towards Harry and told him that when he was done eating we had to go to Albus's office when we were done. We finished our lunch within 15 minutes and then left headed towards the Headmasters office. 

We walked up to the Gargoyle and I muttered 'Snickers'. 'That man is way too obsessed with muggle sweets.' The Gargoyle jumped aside and Harry and I stepped onto the stair case. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down into a short sweet kiss. I kissed him back but we had to break contact when the stairs stopped moving. I knocked on the door and then let myself and Harry in. 

"Ah Severus, Harry it's good to see you. Lemon Drop?" 

"No thank you Albus. What is it that you needed to talk to us about?" 

"Never were one to beat around the bush were you Severus? Well I might as get on with it. I called you here to ask you if either of you have considered a Wizard's Bond. The equivalent to a muggle marriage Harry." Dumbledore said after seeing the confusion on Harry's face. 

*Author's POV*

Harry and Severus glanced at each other and then back at Albus. "No Sir we haven't. Why do you ask?" Harry asked Dumbledore. 

"Well I figure that after a while it is going to be hard to hide your relationship and I figure this would explain everything to everyone without incident." 

"Ok. Well what do you think Severus? I won't mind." 

"I think that we should be legally bonded. But only if you are sure. A Wizard's Bond is forever and it should not be taken lightly." 

"I know and I am sure that I want to be bonded with you forever. I love you. I want to be with you." 

"Well then it is settled the two of you will be bonded in front of the school two weeks from now." Dumbledore ended the conversation there. He had seen the shocked expression on Severus' face and decided they needed to talk. 

"Thank you Sir." Severus said in almost a whisper and then left the room. Harry was a little confused and followed just steps behind Severus. 

"Sev where are you going?" Harry asked. 

"I am going to my classroom to prepare for my next class. It would be wise if you thought about doing the same." Severus said. 

"What is your problem? Severus . . . Sev . . . WILL YOU JUST STOP AND LOOK AT ME?" 

"Alright," Severus stopped and turned around to face Harry, "I'm looking at you, what do you want?" 

"Why are you running from me?" 

"I am not running from you I am walking to my classroom as I have already explained." 

"Fine go." And with that Harry turned away from Severus and stalked off. 

'What the hell is wrong with that man? I didn't do anything to him, and now he is treating me like I dealt the final blow to kill him. I will never get him. Oh well it seems that we will have our whole live to get to know one another.' Harry walked off towards his next class. This was going to be a long day. 

*Harry's POV*

Seeing as how everything had just gone from good to bad I figured that it couldn't get any worse. Boy was I wrong. My next class was Potions and I knew that things were not going to go well in that class. But it never occurred to me that I might actually wish that I had elected for tutors instead of classes. True I wasn't being taught by Severus during that class period but I was his assistant; and that was not good at all. 

It started out that I walked in and I was early so I walked over to my desk and sat down. I took out some of my homework from History of Magic and started it. Severus came out and didn't notice me. He just went over to the chalk board and began to write the ingredients to the potion that the class was going to be making that day. By two's and three's the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin trickled in. It was when all of them were in and the class had began that Severus noticed me. He also noticed that I wasn't paying attention to him, I was doing homework for another class. 

"Mr. Potter, what do you think that you are doing?" 

"My homework Sir." 

"For what class?" 

"For History of Magic Sir." I said sir with as much bite and sarcasm as I could. 

"And is this History of Magic Mr. Potter? Because I don't think it is. In fact I do believe that this is Potions class, am I correct?" 

"Yes Sir you are correct. But I don't have this class right now and I haven't been assigned any homework from my Potions tutor . . . . Sir." Severus just glared at me and I swear that he was trying to kill me with that glare. 

"Then go and help the students in the class." He growled dangerously low. 

"Yes Sir." 

So I stood up and began to circle around the class. I was seething and no one dared to ask me for help. I wanted out of that class and I couldn't wait until it was over. I walked up to the front of the room grabbed my book bag and left the room. I wasn't sure where I was going to go, but I was going to get as far from HIM as possible. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

**

Thanx for Reading. Please Read and Review!!!

**


	8. Halloween part II

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. 

Halloween II

*Severus' POV* 

'What have I done?' I thought as I saw Harry walk out of my Potion's class. 

**~FLASH BACK~**

_~ "Remus you need to leave me. I won't let you get hurt." _

"I'm not going to get hurt Severus. I'm perfectly safe and you don't need to worry about me." 

"Leave now. If the Dark Lord ever found out that I loved you, you would die. I won't have your death on my conscience." 

"Severus I love you, and I will never leave you. I want to be with you for always." Remus said while embracing me. 

"And I love you. But I won't put you in danger." I kissed him on the lips and turned to leave. 

"I'm a grown man and can make my own decisions. Now shut up and kiss me." Remus said stepping in front of me. ~ 

**~END FLASH BACK~**

_'The last time that I spoke to him. The last time that I saw him alive. His words haunting me to this day. If he had never known me he would not have been put into that danger. It's my fault that Remus died and I won't let Harry die either."_

So I let Harry go. I didn't chase after him or even go looking for him after classes. I knew Harry would show up when he needs to. But Harry never showed up. He never returned to our chambers. When I was getting ready for bed that evening I failed to notice that all of his belongings were gone. It seemed that I had successfully driven him away. So why wasn't I happy? 

*Author's POV* 

Harry had run down towards the Lake. He circled two full times before he heard the bell for supper. He thought about everything that had transpired in that one single morning. Thinking about it only made it worse though. He couldn't of anything that he had said to upset Severus. Severus had just blown up in his face. It was on his third round of circling the lake that Harry decided he wasn't going to stand for the way Severus was treating him. First he acts human towards him then rounds on him like Harry had just the killing cures on him. 

Harry headed straight for the dungeons. He packed all of his clothes, books, and other miscellaneous items into his trunk and moved it all to Gryffindor Tower. Once he was in the Boys dormitory in his old bed, Harry placed a silencing charm around his four poster. Then he just cried. Severus had been a bastard to him during Potions and for no reason. Harry ended up falling asleep and missing supper. He didn't wake up until the next morning when Ron had found him in the bed. 

*Harry's POV* 

"Harry wake up. Harry . . . . . Harry wake up." Ron was saying and gently shaking me awake. I looked up at him. "Hey mate. What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining, but aren't you supposed to be in the dungeons with Snape?" 

"Yeah I am." That was all I said. I got up and rummaged through my trunk and got out a clean pair of robes and changed into them. "Come on Ron let's go to breakfast." And we both got up and walked down to the Great Hall. 

When we entered the Great Hall I realized that either it was incredibly early or very, very late, because there were almost no students in the Hall. "Ron what time is it? And what day is it?" 

"It's 7:30 and it is Wednesday morning. Why?" 

"I just wanted to know the date and time is all. Come on let's eat, I'm starving." So we sat at the Gryffindor table and ate breakfast. Ron told me that classes were canceled for the day and that we were free to do what we wanted. 

"Ok. How about we go up to the Common Room and play a few games of Wizards Chess?" 

"Sounds good to me." Ron said. We got up and went to the Common Room. 

While we were playing our third game of chess I asked Ron what time the Halloween Dance was. He told me that it started at seven. And the day continued that way. We played chess and talked here and there of Quidditch, classes and the professors. I enjoyed it. We played and played and then we went out to the Quidditch field and flew around. When we were done flying it was six o'clock and we decided that we needed to get ready for the dance. I had asked Ginny yesterday when she said that she had no one to go with. So Ron and I headed up to the dormitories to get ready and get dressed in our muggle clothes. 

"Harry you didn't tell me why you were here. You didn't seem to want to talk about it earlier but I was wondering if maybe that had changed." Ron said with some concern and interest in his voice. 

"I got into an argument with Severus." 

"What happened?" 

"Just after lunch yesterday Dumbledore called us up to his office and asked if we wanted a wizards bond. I said yes but Severus told me to be sure because a Wizard's Bond is forever. I said I know and then I said . . . ." 

I was silent for a few moments then Ron asked, "What did you say Harry?" 

" . . . ." 

"Harry?" 

"I said I love you and I want to be with you." 

"There's your problem Harry. The greasy git doesn't love you and he probably didn't fancy you telling him that." 

"No that's not it. That can't be it." 

"Well if you're so sure that that's not it then why don't you go ask jim what is his problem?" Ron said sarcastically. 

"Whatever. Come on lets go get the girls and go to the dance." I said; fed up with his responses. 

*Severus' POV* 

When I woke up on Wednesday morning I opened my eyes and saw that it was 7 o' clock and I realized that I was the only one in bed. I took a look around and saw that Harry was nowhere in sight. So I went to the bathroom and he wasn't in there; nor was he in the living room. So I figured he was with his friends and took a shower. 

I dried off and got dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat down next to Albus and began to eat. He struck up some topic of conversation and I wasn't listening. I gave the appropriate responses but otherwise was silent. I finished my breakfast and excused myself. I headed towards the gates of Hogwarts and proceeded to Hogsmeade. I needed to sent a few letters and has some other errands I had to get done before going back to the school and getting ready for the Halloween dance. 

_'Why does Albus insist that the teachers and students have to intermingle? I would just once like to sit in my chambers and have a moment to myself. No papers, no students, and no Albus.'_ I had arrived at my chambers, muttered the password and proceeded to my bedroom. I went to my closet and looked for muggle clothes; that is when I noticed that Harry's clothes were gone. I stepped out of my closet and looked around and noticed that his trunk was gone as well. _'Gone and for good. Maybe that'll keep him safe then. Just so long as he lives I can live. I couldn't bare the thought of his premature death because of me.'_ I donned a pair of leather pants and a red silk shirt and left for the Great Hall. I had to be there before the students and help to finish decorating if needed. 

*Author's POV* 

Severus showed up at the Great Hall at about 6:45 pm and saw that everything was taken care of already. The four tables disappeared and in turn many smaller tables sat around for sitting and one wall lined with chairs while the front of the room close to the Head Table was clear for dancing. Severus sat at the Head Table and waited for the torture to begin. The students rushed in a big wave then after that rush they trickled in by the two's and four's. When the first pair walked in Dumbledore began the music. Some of the students sat down and others began to dance. 

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked in at about 7:15 pm and already most of the student body was there. They walked onto the dance floor and began to dance to the music. Harry did his duty as Ginny's date and danced with her but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of Severus. 

Harry was in luck when Neville asked if he could dance with Ginny. Harry said of course and let them dance. Everyone knew that Neville had a crush on Ginny but was too shy to ask her to the dance. Harry sat down at one of the tables and just watched the students dancing. 

*Harry's POV* 

As I sat down at the table I was more or less relieved. I didn't really want to be there much less with someone who wasn't Severus. I looked around watching people dance and then I looked up to the Head Table and saw Severus. Our eyes locked on each other for a moment and then he looked away from me. 

I think Dumbledore had seen us look at each other because he got that twinkle in his eye and then announced: 

"Now it is time for the Teacher-Student dance. Everyone grab your favorite teacher." 

I saw this as my chance. I walked up to the Head Table and grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. The song playing was a popular muggle song called, Giving In. 

*Author's POV* 

_Will you walk me,_

_To the edge again?_

_Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again_

_Woke up tonight and no one's here with me_

_I'm giving in to you_

_Take me under,_

_I'm giving in to you_

_I'm dying tonight,_

_I'm giving in to you_

_Watch me crumble,_

_I'm giving in to you_

_I'm crying tonight,_

_I'm giving in to you_

There were only a few other people out there that were dancing with a professor, the rest of them were still dancing with their respective dates. Harry pulled on Severus' hand as hard as possible and slammed Snape into him. Harry snaked his arms around Severus' neck and pulled his head down to rest on his. Severus was trying to resist but, with Harry in tight black pants and an black shirt that showed every muscle, it was hard. So he let himself be led by Harry. 

_Caught up in life,_

_Losing all my friends,_

_Family has tried to heal all my addictions,_

_Tragic it seems to be alone again_

Harry was singing along and had undone the strip of leather that was holding Severus' hair back. His hair cascaded down and framed his face. Harry looked up into his eyes and sang, 

_"I'm giving in to you_

_Take me under,_

_I'm giving in to you_

_I'm dying tonight,_

_I'm giving in to you_

_Watch me crumble,_

_I'm giving in to you_

_I'm crying tonight,_

_I'm giving in to you."_

"Giving in are you?" Severus asked with slight amusement in his voice. 

"No I already gave in, you're just too blind to see it." Harry said with a smile on his face. Then he smashed his lips against Severus'. Harry slid his tongue against Severus' bottom lip asking for entrance. When Severus didn't comply Harry got mad. He slid his hand down Severus' back and grabbed his ass. Severus gasped and Harry took advantage of it. He slid his tongue into Snape's mouth. Harry slid his tongue on the roof of Severus' mouth and on his tongue. 

_I look forward to dying tonight,_

_Drink 'till I'm myself,_

_life's harder every day,_

_The stress has got me,_

_I'm giving in._

_Giving in!_

_Giving in, NOW!_

And indeed Severus was giving in. Harry was rolling his tongue and then as soon as Harry had began he stopped. Harry looked up at Severus and smiled at him, then he tried to walk away. But Severus placed one hand on Harry's right hip, the other on the small of his back, and RAMMED him into his erection. The pain was exquisite! Harry pulled back at first then decided against it and gyrated into Severus with all he was worth. 

_Take me under,_

_(I'm killing all the pain.)_

_I'm dying tonight,_

_(I'm sick of all that faith) _

_Watch me crumble,_

_(I'm killing all the pain.)_

_I'm crying tonight,_

_I'm giving in to you_

The student body had been shocked by this fraternization between their formidable Potions Master and the Hero of the Wizarding World. They had stopped and watched this display for quite some time wondering when the Headmaster was going to stop them. But to their surprise he just kept talking with Professor McGonagall. Severus and Harry kept dancing and didn't even notice the tittering of the students. 

_Take me under,_

_I'm giving in to you_

_I'm dying tonight,_

_I'm giving in to you_

_Watch me crumble,_

_I'm giving in to you_

_I'm crying tonight,_

_I'm giving in to you_

_Take me under,_

_I'm giving in to you_

_I'm dying tonight,_

_I'm giving in to you_

By the end of the song Harry and Severus were in their own world. They had forgotten Hogwarts, they had forgotten the students, they had forgotten everything. But they soon came crashing back down to earth. 

"Love . . ." Harry began but then regretted it as soon as he said it. 

Severus extricated himself from Harry's grasp and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry stood stunned watching his lover's back disappear into the crowd of students. Hermione ran up to Harry and asked him what had happened. Harry told her and then she said, 

"You dolt. Go after him." Hermione said with some aggravation apparent in her voice. 

"Why? He just pushes me away." Harry said. 

"Because you love him and he, whether or not he will admit it, loves you." 

Harry looked at her then ran towards the door. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

**_

Please Read and Review!!!!!!

_**

**_Song: Giving In by Adema_**


	9. Surprise, Surprise

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters. 

Surprise, Surprise

*Severus' POV* 

_'Stupid insolent brat. I can't believe that I let him lead me onto the dance floor. I can't believe I let him kiss me. Everything is backfiring and I don't want to stop it.'_ I was thinking as I was walking from the Great Hall. I was desperately trying to get to the Dungeons without running. I didn't want to chance any wandering students seeing me running towards my chambers like a wounded child. So I walked but as briskly as I could. When I reached the portrait I muttered the password and walked in. 

I walked over to my chair in front of the fireplace and poured myself a glass of Fire Whiskey and then sat down. It seemed like I had just sat down when I heard my door open. No one knew my password so I figured that it was Albus, though he usually just pops his head in through the fireplace. So I got up to greet him but was surprised with the sight of Potter standing in front of my door. 

"Get out." I snarled as best I could. 

"No. Not until you tell me what is wrong." Harry said determinedly. 

"There is nothing wrong. Now I want you out of my chambers." 

"These are our chambers. And I will enter them as I please until you tell me why you are pushing me away from you." 

"They are my chambers seeing as how you have moved out. LEAVE NOW." 

"NO!! I said that I loved you and you pushed me away why?" 

"Because I never loved you. Porta Aperta!" The door opened and I shoved Harry out the door. "Stay out of MY Chambers." And with that I slammed the door. I slid down to the floor and just sat there with my back against the door. 

*Harry's POV* 

_'Damn it, damn it, damn it. I should have never gone to him. I knew that there was no way to get him to open up. Why did I listen to Hermione?'_ I walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower and when I got there just laid on my bed. I wasn't awake nor was I asleep, I was in a stupor. I never heard Ron enter the dorms and try to talk to me. 

The next morning I woke up at noon. No one had bothered to wake me up because classes had been cancelled the day after the dance. I looked around a saw that no one else was in the dorms. I got up and walked to the shower and turned on the hot water. I took off my clothes and stepped into the water and stood there soaking in the water. I thought about Severus and what he had said, 

_" 'Because I never loved you.' " _

'How could he have said that?' 

The water was getting cold and I still hadn't washed my hair or body yet. So I came out of my thoughts and began to wash. When I was done I got out of the shower and dried off. I walked back out to the dorms and put on some fresh clothes. I walked to the Great Hall and grabbed some lunch. I decided not to eat in the Great Hall seeing as how Severus was sitting at the Head Table and doing his best to avoid eye contact with me. I headed onto the Quidditch field to finish my lunch. 

I reached the field and saw that there was already a game going on. It was Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They were swooping about, passing the Quaffle, and hitting the bludgers. They were laughing and having fun. So I went into the stands and watched as they played. Finally Neville noticed that I was sitting there and he waved the others over to me and we started talking. They asked if I wanted to play with them and I said sure. I called my broom and we began the game. It was fun and it helped me to forget my troubles with Severus. We had to end the game early though because Madam Hooch came out and yelled at us for stealing the Quidditch equipment and flying without supervision. We were lucky though because she was sidetracked when a couple of kids flew from the direction of the Forbidden Forest; she didn't have the chance to give us detention. We left the field and went to get dinner. 

I sat with my friends and just talked. We had fun and I had forgotten every thing. But all good things must come to an end. Then next day wasn't hell but it wasn't a walk in the park either. Most of the students were whispering when I walked into a classroom and it was hard to ignore them. But that wasn't the worst part of the day. I had to go to Potion's class and I guessed that it wasn't going to fare well. 

From the moment Severus walked in the door and saw me I could feel the tension grow. He glared at me the entire class period and if I had still been in Gryffindor all of our points would have been gone by the middle of the class. He yelled at me for anything that he could. Spending too much time with any one student, not spending enough time, walking too slow, not getting up to go help someone fast enough. I bared it all and just kept my mouth shut because I knew I would regret it if I said anything to him. Things went like this for three weeks. Whenever we saw each other tension and anger leapt to an all time high. Things finally simmered down between us but we never missed the chance to take a stab at each other. 

~ ~ 1 Month Later ~ ~ 

I woke up Tuesday, December 18, to the feeling that I was going to throw up; and I did. Fortunately I had the sense to lean over the bed and throw up on the floor. I wiped my mouth and muttered a cleaning spell. I got up and looked at the clock: 6:30 am. I figured that I could take a hot shower and go down to breakfast early. But the thought of food made me feel nauseous again, so I decided against eating that morning. My shower lasted for about 20 minutes before I decided it was time to get ready for the day since there was no going back to sleep. Since I couldn't be around Snape without him or I wanting to throttle each other I had gone to Dumbledore and told him the Ceremony was off and that I didn't want to be tutored anymore. He tried to ask me why but I blew him off. He tried to talk me out of it but I held fast to what I wanted and he gave in. 

So now I was walking to the Great Hall to find Hermione and Ron. Things had picked up for me and Dumbledore got me a tutor for Potions so I wouldn't have to be in a classroom with Snape. As I was walking I bumped into Snape. 

"Watch where you are going Potter." Snape growled at me. 

"Yes . . ." I didn't finish the sentence because I got nauseous again and threw up, thankfully away from Snape. 

"Potter I suggest that if you are going to make a mess in the hall you clean it up." With that he walked off, robes billowing behind him. I again muttered the cleaning spell and headed, a little slower, towards the Great Hall. 

The day went on and at lunch I ate a small bit of bread and a few sips of pumpkin juice before I felt like throwing up again. And at dinner I couldn't eat a bite. Things went on like this for the rest of the week and Hermione was beginning to bug me about going to Madam Pomfrey, saying that I could have the flu or something like that, but I wouldn't listen to her. That was until Monday when we were walking to lunch I collapsed. The halls were fairly empty because it was Christmas break, but I was lucky that Hermione found someone to go get Madam Pomfrey. Hermione and I were talking about something, probably NEWT's, when I began to feel weak and my legs felt like jelly. The next thing I knew I was on the floor of one of the halls and Pomfrey was saying something about how students should just come to her when they feel ill. 

"Madam Pomfrey I'm fine really." I said trying to get her to leave me alone. I needed her to just leave. 

"No you're not dear. You are weak and from what I hear you haven't been eating properly either. Now I am going to get you up to the Infirmary." She looked around and spotted Severus. 

"Severus could come over here please? I need you to carry Mr. Potter to the Infirmary." 

"Why can't you just have him float in front of him?" 

"Because that may weaken him even more now please pick him up." 

"Madam Pomfrey, really I can walk." I said trying to plead with her. 

"No I won't hear any of it Harry." Pomfrey said. Then Severus picked me up and walked behind Poppy carrying me to the Infirmary and Hermione was walking behind him. 

*Author's POV* 

"Severus you can just lay him on that bed over there." Poppy said pointing to the bed closest to her office. 

"Now if you and Miss Granger would kindly wait over there while I examine Harry." Then Poppy conjured a curtain to go around the bed. She poked and prodded Harry cast all sorts of spells and then told him, 

"You need to eat more and take better care of yourself. You are very malnourished and dehydrated." Poppy said with some concern in her voice. 

"Madam Pomfrey can I ask you a question and you not tell anyone?" Harry asked. 

"Yes dear of course. What is it?" 

"Umm . . . well . . . is it true that male wizards can get pregnant?" Harry asked hurriedly. 

"Though you mad almost no sense, yes it is. Why do you want to know?" 

"Because I think that I'm pregnant. I did some studying when my magic began to taper off and when I was getting really sick. And that was the only logical answer." 

"Ok well I'll check you out and see if I can confirm your suspicions. Now give me a few minutes and I'll be back with a potion." 

"Oh and ma'am please don't say anything to anyone?" 

"Of course dear." 

And with that Pomfrey bustled around looking for certain ingredients and potions that she needed to combine. She knew that Severus was watching her. She figured it was because he wanted to know when he could leave but she wasn't about to let him leave. But Severus wanted to know what was wrong with Harry. Harry had never collapsed before, at least for no reason. He was a strong boy and there was no reason for him to just pass out in the middle of the hallway. But Pomfrey ignored him and continued mixing this and that. Then she walked behind the curtain again and if Severus had been paying attention he would have seen a faint blue glow around the curtain. 

"Well congratulations Harry you are the father of a baby boy." 

"A baby? A boy, a little boy? Wow. I suspected but I never dreamed. Wow." 

"Yes now if I may ask you, who is the other father?" 

"No I'm not telling anyone." 

"Not even the father?" 

"Especially not him." Harry said with some disgust in his voice. 

"Ok Harry that is up to you, but you I suggest that you think about it. You will need all the support that you can get. Now you have a clean bill of health. Eat a little every meal. Try to eat snacks if you were unable to eat at any one of the meals and don't' exert too much energy and no, absolutely no, Quidditch. You seem to always find a way to fall off of your broom And I want you to tell the Headmaster." 

"Ok." 

"You gave up awfully easily. I know you too well for that Harry. Why?" 

"You and I both know that Dumbledore is going to be more protective of this baby than anyone can imagine; and he would confine me to bed of I even thought of doing anything to endanger the life of this baby. Plus he knows who the father is and I don't want that secret getting loose." Pomfrey mad a 'hmph' noise and dismissed Harry. 

*Severus' POV* 

I strained and strained to hear what Harry and Pomfrey were saying but I just couldn't tell. Plus I didn't want Miss Granger to suspect that I was concerned for the boy. I knew that he had told his friends about our fight and I didn't fancy either of them telling Harry that I was concerned. So I just waited for Pomfrey to dismiss me from the Hospital Wing. The next person I saw was Harry. He looked a little better off than he did a half hour ago. 

"Potter." 

"Professor." 

"You are feeling better I assume?" 

"Yes Sir, just a flu bug. Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion and I feel much better." 

"Oh Harry dear I forgot to give you this potion. It will ease the nausea." Pomfrey interrupted. "Severus I didn't know that you were still here. Well Mr. Potter is fine and there will be no need of your services anymore." 

"Very well Poppy. I will see you at dinner." Then I left. 

I headed up to the Headmaster's office, seeing as how that's where I had been headed before Potter collapsed. I started to say the password when I saw the Gargoyle jump aside. The Headmaster walked out of the stairwell and looked at me. 

"Severus my dear boy, so glad to see you. I was just on my way to go find you." 

"I was detained when Mr. Potter collapsed in the hall. Poppy had me carry him up to the Infirmary and I stayed there until she told me he was fine." 

"So everything is fine between you and Harry?" 

"No Headmaster they aren't and you know that better than Potter and I." 

"Perhaps but that is for a later time and a different discussion. I called you up to my office because I wanted to ask if maybe you would consider moving back in with Harry?" 

"No I will not do it." 

"But why? I know that you both still have feelings for each other and it is beyond me why you two just sopped getting along." 

"Really Albus you don't know the inner workings of everything that goes on in this school. And here I thought that you were the grand designer of it all." I said as sarcastically as possible. Though I was a little surprised that he didn't even have an idea as to why we were separated now. 

"Your sarcasm falls on dead ears Severus. Now if you will excuse me I believe that Mr. Potter is looking for me." Then he walked off and I went to my rooms. 

*Harry's POV* 

I waited for Snape to leave and then I looked at Pomfrey and said, 

"How long will I need to take this for?" 

"I've given you enough to last for about another month and a half though you shouldn't need it for that long." 

I told her thank you and left the Infirmary with Hermione. She tried to ask me what was wrong but I skirted around the subject until she gave it up. We were walking in silence when the Headmaster approached us. 

"Ah Harry I found you. I need to speak with you if you don't mind?" 

"No Sir not at all. Hermione I'll see you later ok?" I answered the Headmaster then Hermione. 

"Ok Harry." She said and then walked off towards the library. 

"What did you need to talk to me about Sir?" 

"Well Poppy popped her head in through the fireplace and said that you had something that you needed to tell me." 

"I asked her not to say anything to anyone." I muttered to myself. 

"Would you repeat that? I don't believe I heard you." 

"I'mpregnantSir." 

"Harry slurring your words together is not making it any easier to hear you." 

"I'm pregnant Sir." 

"This is not good Harry. You know that you and Severus are Soul Mates. This is detrimental to a bond." 

"Not as detrimental as you think Sir." I replied. 

"How so?" 

"It's Snape's child." 

"That's not right Harry. You cannot pass off someone else's child as Severus' just to get him back." 

"It is his. We completed the bond the morning that you had called us up to your office to ask about a bonding ceremony. Count the days it has been exactly 7 weeks since. Just long enough for me to know that I'm pregnant." 

"Well you must tell Severus." 

"NO!!! He will never know as long as I am alive." 

"You must tell him Harry it is his child too." 

"No it's not. He doesn't want me he will not get his child." 

"That is not fair to him or the child Harry." 

"If you wish for me to continue my education and keep this child as safe as I can you will not utter a word of this to anyone." 

"You are getting dangerously close to disrespecting me Harry and I will not stand for it." 

"I am sorry Sir, but I don't want anyone to know, especially Snape." 

"I will do as you wish Harry and not say anything to him but I think you should. Now I must be going. Good-day Harry." I watched him leave and then I went to the Library to look for Hermione. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!_**


	10. Some Things are Better Left Secret

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

**Some Things are Better Left Secrets**

*Author's POV* 

Harry walked off towards the Library to find Hermione and see if maybe she could help him find a concealment charm. But first he needed to find a way to tell her and then needed to tell Ron. This wasn't going to be an easy day. 

"Hermione? Are you in here?" 

"I'm over here Harry, in the history section." 

"What are you doing over there?" 

"Nothing just waiting for you." 

"Do you know where I can find a book on concealment charms?" 

"Of course. They're past the books on Magical Maladies. I'll come with you." 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. What kind of charm are you looking for?" 

"One to conceal a pregnancy." 

"Why do you want . . . are you pregnant?" 

"No I thought that I would look up charms for fun." 

"Now you're in for it Harry. You know that Soul Mates have to be faithful otherwise there can be some dreadful consequences." 

"You and Dumbledore always assume things. It is Snape's child. Not some guy that I just picked up." 

"You mean that Dumbledore assumed the same thing? Hmm I guess that Ron will too, that is if you're going to tell him." 

"Yeah I'm going to tell him, I just don't know how." 

"I'll help you with that. But how are you going to tell Snape?" 

"I'm not." 

"Yes you are. He needs to know." 

"I'm not going to tell him. And as far as I'm concerned he will never know about this baby." 

"That is not fair Harry. I don't know what he did to you to make you so angry at him, but I'm sure it wasn't so drastic that it deems him unworthy to know of his child. So unless you have a legitimate reason that you are going to tell me he will know." 

"Hermione, no. Don't say anything please. I don't want him to know." 

"I will keep your secret until one month after the baby is born. But after that I will tell him if you haven't." 

"Sometimes I hate you and wish I had never met you Hermione." 

"I know but you love me anyways." 

And then Hermione hugged Harry. He hugged back and then they began looking for the concealment charm. They found it in the last book on the shelf. They almost overlooked it because it didn't have a title just the spell. They wrote a copy and then went to find Ron. Hermione was adamant that Harry tell Ron ASAP. Neither of them knew where he was so they wandered around for quite some time. They finally found him on his way to the common room. 

"Hey mate. Where are you and Hermione headed?" 

"We were on our way to find you actually." Hermione said. 

"Oh why?" 

"Well I'm pregnant." Harry said quietly. 

"The Greasy Git knocked you up in only two weeks? More information that I wanted to know mate." Ron said with a bit of humor in the latter part. 

"Really Ron you could show a little more sensitivity." Hermione said. 

"No it's alright Hermione. It's refreshing to know that someone is going to be the same around me. Thanks mate." Harry said laughing a bit. 

"No problem. So what did he say when you told him?" 

"Nothing. I didn't tell him, and before you say anything I'm not going to tell him." 

"Hey that's up to you. I'm not going to tell you what to do. Plus I don't think he would be all that thrilled about it anyways. Probably kill you for not stopping yourself from getting pregnant." 

"Yeah true. Some things are better left secrets" Harry agreed. 

*Severus' POV* 

When I reached my chambers I sat down in my armchair and realized just how exhausted I was. I stayed awake just long enough to remember that I ha a lot of papers to correct. Then I fell asleep. 

I woke up to the sound of some knocking as loud as possible on my stupid door. I ambled over to the door and yelled out asking who the bloody hell was at my door. Then I heard a very disgruntled mediwitch at my door mumbling about how no one as manners any more. I opened the door and let Poppy in. 

"Poppy, to what do I owe this visit?" 

"Well you weren't at breakfast, lunch, or dinner and if I know you, you've forgotten to eat altogether. So I brought you dinner." 

"Thank you for your concern Poppy, but I did eat today. So I will see you tomorrow." 

"When did you eat?" 

"I ate a little after lunch." 

"No I am going to stay here until everything on that plate is gone." 

"Fine." So I went back to my chair and ate what poppy had brought me. It was still hot and I was hungry but I wasn't about to give in to her mother hen ways. To I sat there for a few minutes just picking at the food hoping that she would leave but she didn't so I ate. We made small talk and she brought up Harry. 

"I want to thank you for helping me bring Harry up to the Infirmary. He hasn't been feeling too well." 

"Yes I can tell he threw up in the hall at the beginning of the week. What was wrong? A flu or something?" 

"Actually no he's . . . been just a little nauseous is all. Nothing that I could find." 

"You were going to say something else. What?" 

"Nothing that I can say. It's not my place. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." And she left faster than I could have ever wished. I went into my bedroom and fell asleep before my head could hit the pillow. 

The next morning when I woke up it felt like I hadn't even slept. I had tossed and turned so much that the bed sheets were tangled around my legs. I struggled out of the sheets and stumbled to the shower. I was standing in the stream of hot water when I remembered what Poppy had said about Harry being nauseous. I finished up my shower and ran to my library. Remembering a few of the ingredients that Poppy had put together I looked them up. I found only two potions that those ingredients could be combined in and not kill him. A pregnancy test for women and a test for men. 

**

OH GODS HARRY IS PREGNANT!!!

**

**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!_**

_~*~ Author's Note ~*~_

I will try to update every weekend. I can only write this story at my friends house so that means on the weekends. I will almost always have a new chapter up by Saturday night. Sorry about the author's note I didn't know that ff.net banned those. But yea web sites are evil that way. No one tells you anything. Bye-Bye!!! 


	11. Hurt

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

**Hurt**

*Author's POV* 

Severus stood staring at the book thinking over and over again _Harry's Pregnant, Harry's Pregnant_. He couldn't believe it. Why wouldn't Harry of come to him as soon as he found out? How long has Harry known? All of these questions were whirling through Severus' head. He finally had to sit down and just stop thinking. 

He had jumped to conclusions. Maybe there was another reason that he was nauseous or maybe there was another potion that he hadn't thought of. There were many other possibilities. Severus could go up to Harry or Poppy or Albus about this. Even though he wasn't sure that Albus knew he was almost positive that Albus would know if Harry was pregnant. There was a way to find out for sure. 

Severus walked to Albus' office. He knocked the door and waited to be asked in. 

"Severus come in. Lemon Drop?" 

"No thank you Headmaster. I have come to talk to you about Mr. Potter." 

"Straight to the point I see. Well what is it? Another complaint against him I suppose?" 

"No just an inquiry about his health." 

"Oh and what do you wish to know? I'm sure that Mr. Potter would tell you what you want to know." 

"Perhaps but I feel that you are more reliable than he is; even if it is about his health. Yesterday Potter collapsed and Poppy had said it was because he was nauseous. I watched as she gathered the ingredients and stirred them together. This morning I looked up what kind of potion she was brewing and realized that she had concocted a male pregnancy test." 

"I take it that you believe Mr. Potter to be pregnant?" 

"Yes Sir, I do." 

Dumbledore stared at Severus then plainly stated, "I don't know if Mr. Potter is pregnant. You will have to ask him yourself." He said it as though he really didn't know. 

"I believe that you know Albus." 

"You're mistaken Severus. Don't you think I would tell you if I did know?" Dumbledore asked innocently. 

"Not if Potter told you not to say anything." 

"Perhaps. But if you wish to find an answer to your question you will have to ask him. Good-day Severus." 

"Good-day Headmaster." Then Severus left to go find Harry. 

Mean while Harry was waking up from a fairly fitful sleep. He was feeling much better now thanks to the potion that Madam Pomfrey had given him. He could usually eat all three meals and wasn't running to the bathroom four-five times a day to throw up. It was the 19th of December and Harry had to go shopping for Hermione still for Christmas. He and Ron had decided to go shopping together and find her a gift. So the pair left for Hogsmeade at about 10 o'clock that morning. 

Considering that Ron and Harry weren't supposed to be in Hogsmeade they had to sneak out of Hogwarts. That was easy considering the map had shown them how to get into the basement of Honey Dukes. So quietly they crept out of the school and began looking. The boys had split up and Harry started at the south end and Ron at the north end. They planned on meeting in the middle and decide what was best to get Hermione. 

While walking Harry saw an old book store and decided to take a look in there and see what they had. The shelves were filled with all of the classics, The Works of Edgar Allen Poe, The Complete Works of William Shakespear, Emily Dickinson, and any other poet, playwright, or author you could think of, but all of them were muggle. Harry ran down to Ron and dragged him to the book store. They put their money together and bought The Complete Works of William Shakespear. Then they headed back to the castle. 

*Harry's POV* 

"Do you think that she'll really like all of those books?" Ron asked me for the millionth time. 

"Yes I know she will. Now don't ask me again." 

We were back in the school and in the boys dormitories; I was trying to teach Ron how to wrap a gift without magic. He wasn't doing that well. No matter how he tried the paper would get a bunch of rips and tears in it or he wouldn't have enough paper. Finally he gave up and charmed the paper onto the gifts. We heard a knock on the door and I got up to go see who it was. 

"Hermione hi. Come in we're just finishing wrapping the gifts we bought today." 

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley I can't believe you two. Sneaking into Hogsmeade, on a holiday, and not even telling me that you were going. How dumb can you be?" 

"Obviously, quite dumb, but I don't see the problem." Ron said innocently since we don't act that smart all the time. 

"Well I do. Harry Professor Snape was looking for you. He said that it was important that he talk to you right away. When I couldn't tell him where you were he got suspicious and walked off muttering that you had probably snuck off of school grounds. Oh how right he was. And Harry going out without anyone knowing is not only endangering your life but your baby's too. Just because Voldemort is dead doesn't mean that there aren't any of his followers around" 

"We're sorry Hermione. We didn't think it would be that big a deal. We just needed to pick up a few more gifts. You don't need to jump down our throats." I said trying to get her to calm down. It worked pretty well. 

"You both are forgiven. Now Harry you need to go find Snape. He really wanted to talk to you." 

"I thought you said I was forgiven." 

"Did I? Hmm, must have slipped my mind." She said impishly. We all laughed and then I decided that I should go talk to Snape. 

I left Hermione and Ron and headed towards Snape's Chambers. I didn't know why after all these weeks he would want to talk to me. It didn't make any sense but he was a professor at Hogwarts so I had to report to him when I needed to. When I got to the portrait of Serpentine I said the password but it didn't work. I said it again but once again it didn't work. That's when I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around. It was Professor Snape. 

"Hello Sir." 

"Potter. What are you doing trying to get into my chambers?" 

"Hermione told me that you had been looking for and so I decided that I should come and see what it was that you needed." 

"Very well I see that Miss Granger was able to deliver my message. _'L'eternite'_" His door opened and I walked in. I walked over to his couch and sat down waiting to see what he wanted to talk to me about. He walked over to his armchair and sat on the edge. He leaned towards me and said, 

"Madam Pomfrey told me that you have been sick for quite some time. Is that true?" 

"Yes Sir it is. About a week and a half, an abnormally long time for a wizard." I said a little suspicious of where he was going. 

"I see. You've been nauseous and weak is that correct?" 

"Yes it is. I've collapsed once and hardly ate for a while but why do you care?" 

"I care because I've been told that you are pregnant." Severus said with a calm/apprehensive face. 

"Wh...who t..told you?" I asked in a shaky voice. 

"It doesn't matter who told me. Are you pregnant or not?" 

I stared quietly at him for a few minutes. 

"I promise that I'm not going to kill you Potter, nor will I attack you in any way. I just want to know if you are pregnant and if it is my child." 

"Yes and No." 

"Yes you're pregnant and no it's not mine?" 

"No I mean yes I was pregnant and yes it was yours." 

"What do you mean by _**was**_ Potter?" His voice was getting dangerously low and I didn't like the look of hate that was flashing in his eyes. But I wasn't going to let him interfere with my life. 

"I mean that I'm NOT pregnant ANYMORE." I said standing up. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He yelled stepping towards me. 

"NOTHING THAT IS ANY OF YOUR CONCERN!" 

"IT IS MY CONCERN BECAUSE IT IS MY CHILD." 

"IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW. I'M NOT PREGNANT." Then I turned around and left as fast as I could. I couldn't stand to look into his eyes any longer. I couldn't look at the grief on his face. As I ran away from him I was thinking: _'I'm so sorry Severus. But I'm protecting our baby.'_ I finally had to just stop running. I was going to collapse again if I didn't stop and breathe. 

Sitting down with my back against one of the hall walls I cried. I don't know why but that's all I could do. I had just hurt the one person that I ever had gotten close to. I told him that I had killed our baby. I ran from him and never gave him the chance to be a father, never gave him a chance to love this baby, and never gave this baby the chance to know both of its parents. 

I was still sitting in the hall when dinner time rolled around. I probably would have stayed in the hall except for the fact that I didn't want to face a mad Madam Pomfrey if she found me sitting on a cold hallway floor. So I got up and straightened my robes and headed towards the Great Hall. I didn't feel much like eating but if Madam Pomfrey didn't see me at dinner she would lock me in the infirmary until after the baby was born. 

When I reached the Great Hall I did a double check to make sure everything looked fine. Then I opened the door and walked in and took a seat next to Ron. We were sitting at a small table that sat about 25 people , and it was only me, Ron, and Hermione staying at Hogwarts over the break. Right after I sat down Severus showed up and there was only one seat open and that was the one right across from me. 

*Severus' POV* 

"Madam Pomfrey told me that you have been sick for quite some time. Is that true?" 

"Yes Sir it is. About a week and a half, an abnormally long time for a wizard." He said. 

"I see. You've been nauseous and weak is that correct?" 

"Yes it is. I've collapsed once and hardly ate for a while but why do you care?" 

"I care because I've been told that you are pregnant." I said. 

"Wh...who t..told you?" He asked in a shaky voice. 

"It doesn't matter who told me. Are you pregnant or not?" 

He stared quietly at me for a few minutes. 

"I promise that I'm not going to kill you Potter, nor will I attack you in any way. I just want to know if you are pregnant and if it is my child." 

"Yes and No." 

"Yes you're pregnant and no it's not mine?" 

"No I mean yes I was pregnant and yes it was yours." 

"What do you mean by _**was**_ Potter?" My voice was getting dangerously low. 

"I mean that I'm NOT pregnant ANYMORE." He said standing up. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yelled stepping towards him. 

"NOTHING THAT IS ANY OF YOUR CONCERN!" 

"IT IS MY CONCERN BECAUSE IT IS MY CHILD." 

"IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW. I'M NOT PREGNANT." Then he turned around and left as fast as he could. 

But I didn't want him to leave. I just wanted him to stay with me. He wouldn't of had to explain anything but I needed to know that he was ok. But he left me alone. For the next hour I sat slumped on the floor wondering what I had done to make him think that he couldn't come to me with this. What drove him to get rid of their child? Then it dawned on me that I had told him that I never loved him. Because of my stupidity my child, our child was gone. But surely he didn't think that I wouldn't accept the baby. 

I didn't cry, I wanted to; but couldn't. I sat on my floor until a house-elf came and told me it was dinner time. I got up and wandered down to the Great Hall. I walked in and took the only available seat. I didn't notice until after I had sat down that it was in front of Potter. 

"Well I see that we all have made it to dinner. Let's eat, shall we?" Albus said. The food appeared and we each gathered onto our plates what we wanted to eat. Albus, not being one to be quiet for long, struck up conversation with the three students that were at the table. 

"Hermione how have you been?" Albus asked. 

"I'm doing fine." She answered. 

"Good to hear. Ron how about you? It's not often that I get to talk with you. I believe that you try to stay away from me." 

"Ummm . . . . I don't purposely avoid you. Though I do admit that I hate it every time I am called up to your office. School is fine as I'm sure you know and life otherwise I can't complain about." 

"Good-good. And Harry I know how you are, you've been in my office as of lately. Feeling better I hope." Albus said and dared to look over at me. 

"Yes I am. The nausea has passed." I took in a sharp breathe. 

"Severus are you alright?" McGonagall asked. 

"Yes just choked a little. Thank you." I said. "Headmaster if you will forgive me, I must take my leave, I have a potion brewing." I said just wanting to get out of there. 

"Of course Severus. Do be sure to get some rest tonight, you look as though you haven't slept in a couple of years." Albus chuckled a little and then dismissed me. 

** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ **

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_**


	12. Thank You, Hermione

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

**Thank You, Hermione**

*Author's POV* 

Harry didn't want to be around anyone. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He never meant for Severus to get hurt. At least not this way. He just didn't want him to know about the baby, because Harry was afraid that Severus wouldn't accept, or that he would make him get rid of it. And now seeing that the latter wasn't true he felt horrible because he also knew that Severus would have accepted and loved their child. Hermione saw how out-of-it Harry was and so she intervened. 

"Harry, Ron we still have some homework to be finished. Professors it was nice dinning with you. We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Harry looked at Hermione and then got up and waited for Ron to get up as well. When he finally did they headed towards the dormitories. 

"Harry we're worried about you." Hermione announced. 

"Yeah mate. You disappeared for a while and then when we saw you at dinner you were out of it." Ron added. 

"It's nothing really." Harry said. 

"I don't believe you, Harry." Hermione said. 

"You never do. Why should things change now?" Harry spat out with bitterness in his voice. 

Hermione stepped in front of Harry and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Harold James Potter, what has gotten into you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that you are acting like you did when Cedric died." 

"And tell me how am I acting?" 

"Like you have just killed someone and they are haunting your every move." 

"Oh whatever Hermione." Harry said and then tried to get away from Hermione. Ron was just watching. He felt that this was something that Hermione knew more about than he ever could. 

"You know I'm right. What happened between you and Snape? And don't say nothing Harry." 

"He asked me if I was pregnant." 

"And?" 

"And what?" 

"You told him you were right?" 

"Yes and No." 

"HARRY?!?" 

"I told him that I was pregnant." 

"You're rotten Harry. Just plain evil. How could you do that to him? To your baby?" 

"I didn't do anything." 

"That's right you just said something. You made him believe that his child was dead. Made him believe what that you had a miscarriage?" 

"I don't know what he believes Hermione. I just told him that I wasn't pregnant anymore." By this time Harry had tears falling from his eyes. "I don't know what I did and I don't know why I did it. I can't justify myself anymore. Hermione what can I do?" 

"Tell him. And tell him everything." Hermione was hugging Harry, his head cradled under her chin and she was attempting to get him to calm down. 

"I can't. He'll never forgive me." 

"You know those words are the same ones that got you into this mess." 

"I know but Hermione I can't." 

"Fine Harry we'll do things your way." Hermione said, but she wasn't going to let things go that easily and even though Harry knew it, he was so tired that he let it go. Hermione watched as Ron and Harry went into the boys dormitories and then she left Gryffindor Tower. 

Meanwhile there was a very drunk Severus lying unconscious in the middle of the dungeon floor. He had gotten worked up during dinner and decided to wind down in a whole bottle of Fire Whiskey. He never heard Hermione sneak into his chambers or her gasp when she saw her Potions Professor sprawled on the floor. She levitated him into his room and onto his bed. She covered him with a blanket and then set about making a Hang-Over cure and then left him a note telling him that she needed to talk to him as soon as he got that note. Then she left and fell asleep in her dormitory. 

The next morning Hermione woke up around 8 o'clock and headed down to breakfast. She grabbed a muffin and left the Great Hall to see if Snape was awake yet. When she reached his chambers she muttered an unlocking spell and de-warding spell and let herself in. 

"Professor Snape are you awake?" 

She looked around cautiously and then proceeded to go over to his bedroom door. She knocked four times and when he didn't answer she let herself in. Sure enough he was still asleep on his bed. Hermione was impatient and so she woke him up. A very blurry-eyed Severus grumbled something about 'too early' and then turned over. 

"Professor Snape, it's Hermione I need to talk to you." 

"Go away." 

"It's about Harry." At this Severus roused him self from sleep and sat up. Hermione handed him the Hang-Over cure she had made. 

"This will make things a little clearer." Hermione said. He drank it and then was able to properly glare at her. 

"What about the brat?" 

"Well sir I know that yesterday you asked if he was pregnant and he said that he was, but isn't any more." 

"Don't remind me." 

"But Sir Harry is still pregnant." 

"No he told me himself that he ended the pregnancy." 

"He lied. He is still pregnant and he is going to have your baby boy on July 30th." 

"Why would he do that?" 

"You did something to him two months ago, the night of the Halloween Dance. I know that much but he never told me what. I believe that is why he told you those lies. But sir you are going to have to forgive him before he ever forgives you." 

"How? He has done everything in his power to get away from me." 

"Be nice to him, don't go out of your way to insult him. He'll come around, I promise." "I'm going to hold you to that promise Miss Granger." "With pleasure I'm sure." "Is there any other way? Now if you'll excuse me I need a shower and another Hang-Over cure." 

"Yes sir. Good-day." 

"Good-bye Miss Granger." And then Hermione left the dungeons and headed up to Gryffindor Tower to find Harry and Ron. 

**~ * ~ * ~ CHRISTMAS DAY ~ * ~ * ~**

*Harry's POV* 

Ron and I woke up first on Christmas morning. But as usual it was Ron who actually woke up first. I woke up and summoned Dobby to bring us some hot cocoa. He left happy to have helped us. Then I sat down and waited for Hermione to wake up. She woke up about a half hour later and we sat down ready to open our gifts. We all got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and the 'cakes' from Hagrid. Hermione loved the books that Ron and I got her. Ron was surprised when he open a new Firebolt form Hermione and I. But what they got for me was beyond words. 

The had somehow found the cradle that my parents had bought for me when I was a baby. They had repainted it a light blue and bought bedding to go with it. I was shocked when I first saw it and te Ron told that it was mine. I couldn't talk I just hugged them and hugged them it again. I couldn't express how I felt. The rest of vacation was fun. We played chess, they went flying, and Snape stayed out of their hair. 

Things went well for the next few months. Snape was strangely nice to me but otherwise things were normal. My stomach grew and by my 6th month I had a good size bump on my stomach. I went monthly for check ups by Pomfrey and everything was normal. 

One morning I had a free class because Pomfrey said it would be too dangerous for the baby if I continued my Potions study. So I went for a walk around the lake. It was a sunny April spring morning and I felt like walking to the other side. There were many trees that were in bloom and I wondered through them. While I was walking past a few peach trees I heard some one talking. I walked towards the voice and saw Snape writing and talking to himself. 

"Yesterday he was at all three meals. He ate and ate. His appetite is huge but no one seems to notice that it has gotten bigger. I just hope that the . . . . . . who's there?" Severus said looking around; then he saw me. 

"Harry, what are you doing out here? Don't you have Potions now?" 

"No sir not anymore. I umm got into a fight with my tutor and so Professor Dumbledore is trying to find me a new one. What are you writing?" 

"Oh it's just a journal that I'm writing." 

"I'll leave and let you get back to it." 

"No, don't leave. Harry I need to talk to you." 

"What about sir?" 

"Please don't call me sir. It's about you." 

"I don't want to go into this again Severus." 

"I know that you're still pregnant. I know that you're going to have a baby boy on July 30th." 

"When did Hermione tell you?" 

"About four months ago. She told me everything and Harry I'm sorry. I never should have said that I didn't love you. It wasn't true. I've loved you since the Last Battle. When you saved me I knew it. But I was scared. I was scared that I'd loose you, like I lost Remus. I couldn't stand the thought that I might loose you because you were connected to me. Even thought the Dark Lord is dead many of his followers are still alive and loyal to him and know me to be a traitor. They would kill you and I didn't want you to die. I love you Harry." Severus was crying and I couldn't help myself and began to cry as well. 

"I love you too but I can take care of myself. Can you let me back into your life? No secrets, no pushing me away. I can't take it and I won't stand for it." 

"Yes anything I promise no secrets." 

He brought me close to him and hugged me tighter than I thought possible. Pulling away slightly I hooked my arms around his neck and pulled his lips onto mine. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth giving him access. He rubbed his tongue on the roof of my mouth and on my tongue. I pulled away and he gave me a puzzled look. 

"Would you like to feel your son?" He nodded his head. 

"Finire L'incantesimo." I said and then the bump on my stomach became visible. I took Severus' hand and placed it on my stomach. The baby kicked right at his hand and Severus got a look of awe and wonder on his face. It was priceless and I knew then that I was grateful for Hermione's interference. We walked back to the castle talking and catching up. That morning I moved back into his chambers. 

**_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_**

**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

**


	13. Apologies and a Wedding

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

_**

Apologies and a Wedding

**_

*Severus' POV* 

Harry and I talked as we walked back to the castle. He gave me updates on the baby's progress and promised to let me go with him during his next check up. I asked him if he would move back in with me and he agreed but said that I would have to let him have more closet space. I laughed and agreed. 

"Where is the baby going to sleep?" Harry asked in all seriousness. I laughed lightly and then answered him. 

"You forget that you're a wizard. We can add a room." 

"Oh yea." 

"Now we need to tell Albus. After you are moved in we will go tell him." 

"That's good with me but I think he already knows." 

"What would make you say that?" 

I asked wondering if maybe he was psychic. He just pointed up at a window and I followed his finger. Albus was standing smiling looking at us through the window. I scowled at him but he just waved. As we approached the entrance to the castle Harry replaced the charm that hid his growing belly. I looked at him and he said, 

"Don't worry it's meant to conceal pregnancies. You don't think that I would do anything to cause harm to my baby? I even gave up Quidditch if you hadn't noticed." 

"I did notice. Thank you for taking care of my son. By the way what do you plan on naming him?" 

"Jamison. Jamison Severin." 

"I should have known that you would want to name him after your father." 

"Do you have a problem with that?" 

"No I don't. It's appropriate. Your father was a good person and his name should be carried on. Jamison is a strong name. But where did you get Severin?" 

"It's your middle name isn't it?" 

"No it's not. It was my mother's maiden name. Where did you hear it?" 

"You mumbled it in your sleep one time and I knew that your initials were S.S.S. I just assumed. If you don't want me to use the name I won't." 

"No it's fine. I was just surprised." 

We had arrived at the Gryffindor Tower and Harry said the password. We walked in and walked up to the dormitories. He spelled all of his things into his trunk and then levitated it. We walked down to the dungeons with the trunk floating behind us. Everyone was in class so we didn't have to worry about students. 

*Harry's POV* 

Severus said the password to get into our chambers and he led me to our bedroom. I put my trunk into the closet and spelled the clothes to hang on the hangers. I looked around and saw that nothing had changed. It was all the same as it was before. But now it was going to be a home. I was going to have a real family. We were going to be a family. I sat down on the side of the bed and motioned for Severus to sit by me. I laid my head on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Severus; I should . . ." Severus put a finger up to my lips to silence me. 

"I forgave you the moment you told me you were pregnant. Keeping it from me wasn't the best thing to do but it's all behind us. Let's not talk about it again. You look tired. Why don't you get some rest while I go teach the 6th year Gryffindor / Slytherin class." 

"That sounds good to me." 

Severus got up and I watched him leave, then I laid down and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up about two hours later more rested than if I had got eight hours of sleep. I was feeling hungry and so I headed down to the Great Hall to see if it was lunch yet. I wandered down the halls until I reached the door to the Hall. I heard lots of noise inside do I knew that lunch was still going. I walked in and sat down at the Gryffindor Table between Ron and Hermione. 

"Hey mate. How do you like not having a Potions class anymore?" 

"It's great. I get an extra hour of sleep each day and time to myself." I put some food on my plate and began to eat. 

"You might want to slow down Harry. You're going to choke." Hermione said laughing lightly. 

"Ok, I'll slow down but I feel like I'm starving." 

"Well do you think that maybe it's because you keep going for long tiresome walks around and around that lake. You're going to wear yourself out if you keep doing that." Hermione said. 

"I know, I know. I'm going to have to stop walking for that long. It's killing my back. I don't know how much longer I can endure the back aches. I thought that concealing the pregnancy would conceal it from me too. So much for that theory." 

"Harry sometimes your logic astounds me." Ron said. "Even I'm not that dense." 

"Thanks for that vote of confidence Ron. I need to go and find Severus." 

"Did you tell him Harry?" 

"Yes Hermione I did." 

"Oh I knew you would. He didn't believe me but I knew you would." 

"Yeah but you didn't keep your promise to me." 

"What promise?" 

"The one where you said you wouldn't tell him until one month after the baby was born." 

"Oh, I know but Harry I had to intervene. He needed to know in case you know something went wrong. I was only looking out for you." 

"Yeah I guess." Then I got up and started to leave. "By the way thank you Hermione." She smiled at me and I left to go find Severus. 

I wanted to ask Severus if he had talked to Dumbledore yet. I wandered down to his classroom seeing as how he hardly ever left that room. And sure enough he was there. 

"Did you talk to the Headmaster yet?" 

"Yes I did. He said he would add a room to the right of ours." 

"But isn't that under the lake?" 

"Yes it is, but I promise it is safe. After all do you think Albus would let anything happen to that baby?" 

"No he wouldn't." 

"You can go see the room if you want. I'm sure he has added it already. He said he would let you decorate." 

"Ok; are you going to come with me?" 

"I already saw it. I was just there looking for some papers." 

"I'll see you tonight then." 

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed off to our chambers to see about decorating the room. When I walked into the room I gasped. Albus had put two windows in the room one that let sunlight in and another that showed the lake and the creatures in it. All sorts of fish, the Giant Squid, and every once in a while a mermaid.. The cradle that Ron and Hermione had found was sitting in the middle of the room with the blankets set up and the in the corner of the room was a rocking chair, changing table, and a little armoire. On it there was a note in Albus' neat script, 

_Dear Harry, _

Hermione told me that you sometimes don't think about everything so I decided to help out. I think that they match the cradle. 

Signed, 

Albus Dumbledore 

I laughed to myself and silently thanked Hermione. She was a great help even though it was annoying sometimes. She was going to spoil this baby and I knew it. I went to the fire place and called a house-elf. I asked him to go find Hermione and Ron for me. He returned about 10 minutes later with them and I asked if they would like to help me decorate the room. They agreed and we set to work. When we finished it was a pale blue with white trim near the ceiling. We put the cradle under the window that had sunlight and we put the changing table under the window that showed the lake, the armoire was across from it on the other side of the room. It was perfect. 

Before dinner started Severus told me to sit with him at the Head Table, so I did. Half way through dinner Albus announced that Severus and I were soul mates and that we were going to be bonded tomorrow in a small private ceremony. (That was news to me. I found out later that Albus had asked Severus if we wanted to be bonded and he had agreed.) The Slytherins and Gryffindors groaned quite audibly. No one was to pester us and ask us any questions. Then Albus sat down and let us begin eating again. I leaned over and told Severus that I was feeling tired and was going to lay down. He said that he would be down there in a minute he just had some things to discuss with Albus. When I got to our chambers I took the concealment charm off and got into bed. A few minuets later I heard him come in and slip into bed. 

"I love you Harry." 

"I love you too, Severus." And then we fell asleep with his hand resting on my belly. 

_**

~ * ~ THE NEXT DAY ~ * ~

**_

*Severus' POV* 

I woke up early as usual and just watched as Harry slept. I moved my hand from his belly to his face and brushed the hair out of his eyes. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him here with me again. I didn't want to get up but I needed to shower and get Harry up so he could get showered and dressed too. Our bonding ceremony was going to take place at 10 o'clock and it was already 7:30. 

So I got myself out of bed and into the shower. I took about 15 minutes and then got out and dried off. Then I walked back into the bedroom and gently shook Harry awake. He looked at me through blurry eyes. 

"What time is it?" 

"7:45." 

"It's too early. I need more sleep." 

"The bonding ceremony is at 10. I don't think that you want to be late for that." 

"Alright I'll get up." He sat up and kissed me. 

"Good. Now go get in the shower." 

"Yes Sir." He said laughing and getting out of bed. 

"Don't call me sir you impertinent boy." I said annoyed with him. He always did that to get on my nerves. 

"Then don't call me a boy." He called back as he was getting into the shower. 

I walked over to the closet and took out the wedding robes that Albus had given me. They were black and one of them had green trim on the cuffs and hem, and the other had red trim on the cuffs and hem. I put on a pair of black slacks and a white collared shirt and then put the green trimmed robe over them. 

I walked over to the bathroom and heard Harry turning off the water so I walked back over to the mirror and finished buttoning the robe. He walked out of the bathroom with his hair still dripping water. He tied the towel around his waist and took a smaller towel to dry his hair. Then he did his best to tame and comb his hair but gave up after the fourth time that it sprang back into place. 

"What am I supposed to wear?" 

"The robe that's lying on the bed." 

"Can you get a pair of slacks out for me?" I nodded my head and pulled a pair of his slacks out of the closet and handed them to him. 

"Is the ceremony taking place in Albus' office?" 

"Yes. There is going to be a ministry official there but other than that it's just me, you, Albus, and Poppy." 

"Good I don't think that I want anyone else there. Too many people means questions. But why is there going to be a ministry official and Poppy?" 

"1) Because you are a minor. 2) Because you are pregnant and they have to confirm it's mine. And 3) Because they want to make sure you aren't forced into this." 

"Should I perform the concealment charm?." He said as he finished buttoning the robe. 

"No that will inhibit them from performing a paternity spell." 

"Ok. I'm ready then." 

"Good. What time is it?" I asked. 

"9 o'clock." 

"We should head up to Albus' office. The official will want to question you before the ceremony." Harry nodded his head in agreement. We walked out of the dungeons and to Albus' office. We knocked on the door and Albus asked us in. 

"Severus, Harry, have a seat. Lemon Drop?" 

"No thank you." Harry and I answered. 

"Very well. I believe that you both know Minister Fudge? He will be the one overseeing the ceremony." 

"Harry may I speak with you privately?" Fudge asked. Harry nodded his head and got up to follow Fudge to another room. 

*Harry's POV* 

I followed Fudge into a room the was to the right of Albus' office. He opened the door and let me in. I walked to a chair and sat down. 

"Harry I'm going to record what is said here ok?" 

"Fine." 

"Ok first question, how old are you?" 

"I am 16 years old." 

"When is your birthday?" 

"July 31st." 

"And how did the knowledge of you and Professor Snape being Soul Mates come to your attention?" 

"I was supposed to perform and transfiguration spell to turn something into an animal. Instead I performed a spell to find my soul mate." 

"And the name of that spell was?" 

"_'L'Anima Gemella.'_" 

"Are you pregnant?" 

"Yes I am." 

"How far along?" 

"Six months." 

"And who is the father?" 

"Severus Snape." 

"The person who you are bonding with today?" 

"Yes." 

"And lastly have you been forced, bribed or coerced into this bond?" 

"No." 

"Ok now we will go into the other room and Madam Pomfrey will perform the paternity test." 

"Yes sir." I got up and walked out into the other room. 

"Madam Pomfrey the potion." Fudge said. 

"Yes here it is." She handed me the potion and I drank it then she handed it to Severus and he drank some. A faint blue light appeared and it connected Severus and I. Fudge nodded towards Albus and he said, 

"The Ceremony may begin." 

"Harry and Severus will you step forward?" Albus asked. We did so. 

"Harry are you here of your own free will?" 

"I am." 

"Severus are you here of your own free will?" 

"I am." 

"Harry do you wish to take Severus as your husband?" 

"I do." 

"Severus do you wish to take Harry as you husband?" 

"I do." Albus picked up a a silver cord from a table the was standing next to him. 

"Severus grab Harry's left hand with your right and his right hand with your left." Severus did so. Then Albus took the cord and wrapped it around our wrists while saying, 

"With this cord you are bound. Heart Mind Body and Soul. Predestined before life. Always to be together even after death." I looked at Severus and smiled. 

"You are now bound together. Congratulations." I looked up into Severus' eyes and he leaned down and he captured my mouth in a searing kiss. I opened my mouth and he kissed me until I had to break for air. He hugged me and then we apperated to his summer home. It was a surprise but a nice one. 

_**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**_

_**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

**_

To the reviewer who asked how it was that they could apperate when there are wards preventing that. The thing is that I forgot about that small detail and I don't want to change it because I don't have any better ideas. But thank you for pointing that out. 


	14. Honeymoon Bliss

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

**_Honeymoon Bliss_**

*Severus' POV* 

The ceremony was nice and simple. It was short and I had arranged with Albus for Harry and I to go to the summer cottage my parents had left me when they died. He thought that was a great idea and let us say for a week. He wanted us to stay away for two weeks but I said we would be there long enough after the baby was born. 

When we arrived Harry was happy, tired but happy. The cottage was painted a pale yellow with white on the eves and a white roof. The door was in the center of the front wall with one window on each side. The windows had wooden shutters on them painted the same yellow as the cottage and the trim was white. The door was its natural brown color just stained a little darker. 

"Severus it's beautiful." Harry said staring at the house. "How long will we be staying here?" 

"A week. We can leave before then or later depending on what you feel like." 

"Thank you. I've been wanting to leave the school for a while. Everyone is hovering over me and telling that I can't do this or I shouldn't do that. Thank you so much." 

He hugged me and then we walked into the house. First thing we did was to change into some muggle clothes then I gave him a tour of the house. There are three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen , and breeze way which I planned on turning into a playroom for our son. I could tell that he was tired but I also knew that he was too stubborn to say anything so I suggested that we eat lunch. We were in the living room and Harry was sitting on the couch. 

"I have some cooking skills, how about I make us some lunch?" 

"Ok that sounds good I am a little hungry." 

"You can sit here and relax or unpack if you like. Albus had our things brought here this morning." 

"I'll rest for a little bit." 

"And I will come get you when lunch is ready." Then I walked into the kitchen to begin making lunch. 

I decided to make a pasta salad, some fresh bread and minestrone soup. I went out into the small garden that I had growing out back to find the vegetables that I needed. I picked some potatoes and tomatoes and then headed back into the house. I washed the vegetables off and put them off to one side while I set out to make the broth. I found a light chicken broth added a bit of water to it and heated it up. Then I added a can of tomato juice to it. 

I cut the tomatoes and potatoes into small pieces and added them into the soup. I searched around the cabinets for a while then found what I was looking for. A sack of beans. It had lima and kidney beans, and also green beans. I added a cup of those to the soup and let it simmer. Then I got started on the bread. 

I took out the flour, yeast, salt, water, and sugar. I added the flour and yeast together, mixing them thoroughly then I added a half a cup of water a pinch of salt and a pinch of sugar. I put the mixture into the oven and then stirred the soup and started on the pasta salad. I was busy boiling the different pastas when Harry walked in. I didn't notice him until he offered to help me. 

"You look busy." 

"Not really. I enjoy cooking. It helps me relax." 

"Oh so I guess that I can't help?" 

"No you can't, but not because I don't want you to I don't need you to." 

"Well then I'll just sit here and watch. What are you making?" 

"Pasta salad, soup, and bread." 

"Sounds and smells good." 

"Thank you." 

"How much longer until it's done?" 

"Twenty minutes at most." 

"I'm going to go wash up. Be back in five." He turned around and headed towards our bedroom. I continued making the pasta and waited for him to come back. I was taking the bread out of the oven when he came back to the kitchen. 

"It's ready." I said and then served him his lunch and we sat down to eat. 

*Harry's POV* 

Today was busy from start to end. The only time that I felt like I really got to slow down was when Severus made us something to eat. I hadn't been able to rest while he was fixing lunch so I had gone out behind the cottage to see the yard. It was beautiful. The yard had a fence going around it but it was so far away that you could just barely see it. The grass was well kept. And off to the side of the kitchen was garden. I didn't go over there because I didn't want Severus to see me. But I did behind the garden and found a flower garden. It had roses, forget-me-nots, hydrangeas, lilies, lilacs, lavender, jasmine, and many more that I didn't recognize. It was a sea of color. Purples, reds, pinks, blues, yellow, white, and greens. 

I looked around the flowers for a while then wandered over to the vegetable garden. He had tomatoes, zucchini, squash, potatoes, peppers, corn, and cabbage growing. Everything was ripe and looked delicious. I went back in the house and explored it. Our room had a queen size bed in it. The bedspread was a light green with white embroidered vines around the edges of it and the pillow cases were white with green embroidered vines on the edges. The dresser was a light oak and there was a night stand on each side of the bed that were the same color. 

I walked into the two spare bedrooms. One was painted a sky blue with clouds on the ceiling and a garden scene on the bottoms of the walls, you could see bees and butterflies landing on the flowers and the soft chirps of the birds. The other was painted in a jungle scene. With trees, vines, and exotic flowers. It was enchanted to have birds singing and if you listened carefully you could hear a waterfall. I was getting hungry so I went to the kitchen to see if Severus was done with lunch. 

"You look busy." 

"Not really. I enjoy cooking. It helps me relax." 

"Oh so I guess that I can't help?" 

"No you can't, but not because I don't want you to I don't need you to." 

"Well then I'll just sit here and watch. What are you making?" 

"Pasta salad, soup, and bread." 

"Sounds and smells good." 

"Thank you." 

"How much longer until it's done?" 

"Twenty minutes at most." 

"I'm going to go wash up. Be back in five." I turned around and headed towards our bedroom. Severus continued making the pasta and waited for me to come back. He was taking the bread out of the oven when I came back to the kitchen. 

"It's ready." He said and then served me lunch and we sat down to eat. 

We didn't talk while we ate but it wasn't a strained silence. Afterwards I insisted on washing the dishes and I think that the only reason Severus let me was because he was afraid to get me angry. But I just wanted to help out. He let me wash them and I told him to go lie down and maybe sleep for a little bit. About a hour passed before I was finished with the dishes. When I walked out into the living room he was asleep on the couch. I grabbed my drawing pad put my bag and a pencil and began to sketch him. He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps, like nothing is wrong in the world and I just wish that I could keep things that way. Protect him like everyone protects me. 

I finished the sketch and realized how tired I was. I laid next to Severus on the couch and fell asleep with my head on his shoulder. 

**_~ * ~ SOME HOURS LATER ~ * ~ _**

*Severus' POV* 

I woke up with a start wondering where I was and why it was so hard for me to breath. Then I remembered the cottage and looked down. Harry was looking at me somewhat dazed and confused. 

"Sev what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, just forgot where I was. Did I wake you?" 

"Just a little. I was half awake anyways." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's ok." He leaned up and kissed me gently at first but then it became more urgent. "Sev, I want you." 

"You have me." 

"Sev, I want you to take me." 

"Are you sure?" 

"More than ever." Harry stood up and pulled me up with him. He unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off then started on my pants. I too was pulling off his shirt and pants. We somehow made our way to the bedroom. 

**_~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ _**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_**


	15. Homecoming and a Baby?

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

**_Homecoming and a Baby?!?_**

*Harry's POV* 

I woke up a little before Severus did and watched him sleep then I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be laying here with him. If you had told me a year ago that I would be happily married, laying with Severus Snape, in a summer cottage, and six months pregnant, I would have called you crazy and sent you to St. Mungos. 

Things change and so do feelings. Somewhere along the line I had stopped hating Severus and I began to love him. I had figured out in my fifth year that I was gay, and I told Ron and Hermione when I thought they could handle it, but I never told anyone else. So when I found out that Severus was my soul mate it was a surprise but not because he was a man, just because he was Severus. 

I listen to his heart beat and hear it get slightly faster so I look up and see him looking me. I smile and he asks what I was thinking about. I tell him nothing and he kissed the top of my head. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom to start the shower. As I stepped in I heard Severus say, 

"Don't use all of the hot water." 

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you." Severus made a little 'hmpf' noise and then I heard his feet padded away. 

I washed my hair and body then stepped out of the shower stall and grabbed a towel off the rack. I wrapped it around my waist as best I could but it was a little small for my growing waist. I grabbed a smaller hand towel and dried my hair. I walked out into the bedroom and searched through my suitcase for some clothes to wear. I sat out a pair of pants and shirt to where and was about to put them on when I heard Severus take in a sudden breath behind me. I quickly turn around asked him, 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I've just never seen you like that." 

"Sorry, I haven't put the charm back on." I said a little embarrassed. Severus didn't say anything he just laid his hands on my belly and looked me in the eyes. 

"Harry you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. At least not around me." 

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to act like I didn't know what he was talking about. 

"Don't play coy with me Harry. I can see right through it. When I came in here you apologized for not having put the charm back on." I started to say something but he hushed me. 

"No don't say anything. You have our son growing inside of you and although most people would ridicule you for loving me and having a child with me you still kept the baby and came back to me. Harry you have given me the one thing that I have always wanted and thought I would never have. A family." 

"Thank you." I said not knowing what to say. 

"For what?" 

"Making me see that I have no reason to hide my pregnancy, from anyone." 

"Glad to have been of service. Now get dressed you don't need to be walking around naked." 

"You didn't seem to mind last night." 

"That is an entirely different case Mr. Potter." 

"Mr. Potter-Snape now." 

"When did that happen?" 

*Severus' POV* 

"When I found out that we were getting bonded. I went down to our rooms and wrote Albus a letter to him explaining to him that I wished to take your last name. He sent off for the forms and I signed them. The morning of the ceremony Albus had Fudge sign it after we were bonded." 

"It's beyond me how you can sneak around and do some things that I don't know about." 

"I guess I've been around you too long." I nodded my head and then left the room to let him finish getting dressed. 

**_~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ *~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~_**

The rest of the week passed and Harry and I learned more about each other. I was amazed to find out that he didn't want to be an auror but a teacher, and that he wasn't a spoiled brat as I had always thought him to be. He didn't get much information out of me though and I think he wasn't surprised by that fact. 

Sunday morning and I packed up all of our things then made breakfast for Harry and I. Afterwards I cleaned up and then I pulled Harry to my side and we apperated back to in front of the school doors. I summoned a house-elf and had him take our suitcases back to our room. Albus wanted us to go see him when we came back. As I opened the door I realized that Harry hadn't replaced the concealment charm. He had left it off for the week and was used to keeping it off. I leaned down and said to him, 

"You know that it's passing period for the students." 

"Yeah I know. What's your point?" 

"You haven't replaced the concealment charm." 

"I know but I don't care they're going to find out anyways." 

"Why's that?" 

"I'm not supposed to perform the charm after 6 and a half months and that date would be tomorrow the 15th of April." 

"It's been that long already?" 

"Yes it has, now I believe that Albus wanted to see us." Then he walked into the hall and proceeded to Albus' office. I followed behind and glared at any student that dared to even stop. 

As we neared Albus' office door we saw the gargoyle jump aside and Albus step out of the stairwell. 

"Severus, Harry, it's good to see you. Shall we move this back to my office?" 

"Yes I don't enjoy my fellow students staring at me." Harry said moving towards the door. 

"I assume that you and Harry will be getting along now?" Albus asked once we had sat down in his office. 

"Yes sir. We've forgiven each other and moved past our faults." I said. 

"Good to hear. So Harry how are you feeling?" 

"A little tired. But otherwise fine." 

"Good and when are you expecting the little one to be born?" 

I looked at Harry expecting him to answer but he just clutched his stomach. 

"Harry what's wrong?" I asked. 

"I think that Jamison is ready to be born." 

**_~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_**


	16. False Alarm and Some Reassurance

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

**_False Alarm and Some Reassurance_**

*Harry's POV* 

When we landed on the ground after apparating from the cottage I felt a little twinge in my stomach but thought nothing of it. I just kept walking up to Dumbledore's office. But as we continued they would come back and get a little more intense each time. I sat down in Dumbldore's office and hoped that they would subside, but I was wrong. 

"Good to hear. So Harry how are you feeling?" 

"A little tired. But otherwise fine." 

"Good and when are you expecting the little one to be born?" 

Severus looked at me expecting me to answer but I just clutched my stomach as I felt yet another cramp rip through my stomach. 

"Harry what's wrong?" Severus asked. 

"I think that Jamison is ready to be born." I said. 

"What do you mean? He's not due till July." Severus said. 

"Just get me up to the Infirmary and to Madam Pomfrey now." Then Severus took me up into his arms and began to walk as fast as he could to the Infirmary. 

As soon as Madam Pomfrey saw me in Severus' arms she knew some thing was wrong, really wrong. She directed Severus to put me on a bed and then proceeded to get him and Albus away from the bed after asking them what was wrong. She pulled a curtain around me, gave me a potion and then the cramping stopped and then asked me, 

"Harry what did you do?" 

"I didn't do anything. Why what's wrong?" 

"You were experiencing Braxton Hicks Contractions." 

"What are those?" 

"They're contractions, less painful than actual labor contractions and happen only when the body has been put through stressful situations." She said glaring at me. 

"Apparating." 

"Yes. Which is why you wont be traveling at all until after this baby is born." 

"Can I still go for my walks around the lake?" 

"Only if someone is with you. In fact I don't want you left alone unless totally necessary." 

"You are beginning to get on my nerves with your smothering Madam Pomfrey." 

"And you are going to end up losing that baby if you don't start thinking a little more. And as for that . . ." She walked around the curtain and yelled for Severus. Then I heard her yelling at him, 

"What were you thinking? Apparating with Harry six months pregnant. I know you're smarter than this Severus. You could have made him go into premature labor." She was silent for a moment and I heard a little mumbling then she started again, "and Headmaster Dumbledore, you knew about the trip and how they were getting to and from there. You must be going senile. I thought you would have at least warned them about the risks." 

I heard her footsteps getting louder and then she popped her head in. "I want to do an ultrasound now. You were scheduled for one tomorrow anyways and I want to make sure the baby's fine." She turned and left to go get a few things. 

"Severus come in here please?" I said hoping he could hear me. I waited a minute and then he pulled the curtain aside and walked to the side of the bed. 

"Are you feeling better?" 

"Yeah I'm fine. It was a false alarm. Evidently I shouldn't be traveling." 

"Harry I'm sorry. She's right I shouldn't have apparated with you this is my fault." 

"You just like taking credit for everything don't you?" He just gave me a quizzical look and I proceeded to explain myself. "I would have kept the contractions a secret until it was too late if anything. It's both our faults." He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead. 

"Well I see that you are finally going to see your baby Severus. Very well I'll just get everything ready. Harry lift your shirt up please." I did so and then she poured a small amount of a potion on my stomach and pointed her wand at me. _"Mostrare Feto." _

A screen appeared above my belly. At first I didn't see anything but then he moved and I saw him come to life. He kicked out and then stuck his thumb in his mouth. It was a wonderful feeling to be seeing my son finally. I looked over at Severus and saw a single tear fall down his cheek. He just stared at the picture watching our son sleep. I heard Madam Pomfrey say something then I heard a fast irregular thumping noise. I looked at her and she said, 

"It's supposed to be his heart beat." 

"Why is it so irregular?" 

"We'll see. Give me one minute. _Mostrare Due o Tre Feti._" Two more screens appeared and on them were two more babies. 

"What's happening?" Severus asked. 

"It seems that you are going to have three babies." Pomfrey said. 

"Triplets?" I asked unbelievingly. 

"Yes Harry triplets two boys and a girl." She said a little annoyed. 

"Why didn't they show up the first time?" 

"Because the test only shows the first conceived." Severus looked as though he were going to faint. 

"Sev are you feeling ok?" I asked. 

"Yes I'm fine, but Harry triplets? How are we going to manage?" 

"We'll find a way. Madam Pomfrey I'm feeling a little tired may I go down to my quarters?" 

"Yes you may. And Severus take care and watch him." 

I squeezed Severus' hand and Madam Pomfrey wiped off my stomach and I pulled shirt down. I hopped off the bed and Severus and I walked down to the dungeons. 

*Severus' POV* 

Seeing my Harry in pain like that wasn't something I was prepared for. Even though he handled it pretty well I could tell that he wasn't going to be able to stand it for much longer. I was worried about him having triplets and then about us and our ability to raise them. I approached Harry about it after he had taken a short nap. 

"Harry I've been thinking . . ." 

"This isn't good news is it?" He interrupted. 

"It could be, if you'd let me finish. I was thinking that we should give two of the babies up for adoption." 

"No!" Harry said as soon as I had said adoption. 

"What do you mean no? You haven't even thought about it." 

"I don't have to think about it. I'm not going to send off two of my children to live with strangers." 

"Harry I am a full time teacher and you are a full time student. There is no way that we are going to be able to take care of three babies. What else can we do?" 

"I am keeping all three of them, no matter what you say." 

"Harry . . . . ." 

"Sev'rus. Please I know we can manage. I don't want my children to go through what I did. Suffering through mental or physical abuse." I sat down exasperated. I knew he was right but I also knew that three children at once was a lot. Harry moved closer to me on the couch and said, 

"Please. Severus for me just do this for me." 

"Fine." 

"Good now let's go down to lunch we're starving." 

Harry dragged me off the couch and down to the Great Hall. As soon as we walked in the room went silent. I could feel everyone staring at us. I looked down at Harry and he just smiled and continued to walk to the Gryffindor Table. After I had sat down the talk resumed, I guess they thought I would attack them. 

Albus turned to me and began to fill me in on what had been happening at school while we were gone. I listened to while eating my lunch and keeping an eye on Harry. At one point when Albus had turned to talk to Minerva, Poppy approached me and said that she didn't think it was a good for Harry to be going to classes after six months and that he should stop going soon. I told her that I would talk to him about it and she left me alone. 

Lunch was soon over and I headed down to my classroom to prepare for class. I wasn't sure how the day was going to fair but I was grateful that I didn't have a Slytherin/Gryffindor combined class at all today. I don't know if I could handle a class full of stuck-up brats and downhearted idiots. The classes were a little quieter than usual but they all got their work done. When the day was done I just wanted to go back to Harry but I had so many essays to grade that I ended up falling asleep at my desk. 

**_~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ _**

Harry's pregnancy progressed nicely. He was over the morning sickness, but his back and feet ached constantly. He had a hard time sleeping because he could never get comfortable and then when he finally did go to sleep he had to go to the bathroom. I wished at times that I could just take over for him. But then there were days where he was just happy and nothing could damper his spirits. If you were around him you were happy too. 

By his seventh month he looked as though he were going to pop. We knew where each baby was and you could feel one kick then another one kick and it was a wonderful thing to feel. Harry's appetite grew each day it seemed like. He had stopped going to classes in late April and always told me he was feeling restless and lazy. I excused Ronald and Hermione from my class so that they could spend time with Harry and he wasn't so bored all the time. He could be seen walking down the halls talking with the ghosts and sometimes giving tips to Peeves on different tricks to play that were harmless. 

Other times he would be seen walking around the lake. As we had promised Madam Pomfrey he always had someone with him. Usually it was Nearly Headless Nick but every once in a while the Bloody Baron would be with him. 

The eighth month was the hardest on Harry. School was out for the summer and so Harry was alone. Most of the time he just stayed up in the Infirmary with Madam Pomfrey so he had someone to talk to. He only walked around when he had to because his back ached so much. I was with him when I wasn't making a potion for someone or cleaning the classroom. One day near the end of June Harry came up to me and asked, 

"What do you want to name the boy and girl?" 

"I don't know I haven't thought about it." 

"There aren't any names that you like or someone that you wanted to name your children after?" 

"No there aren't. My family names all have bad connotations with them." 

"Ok then I'll go pick out some names." 

"You go do that." I said as he turned around to go find the baby name book that he had bought from Hogsmeade. 

"You are no help to me what-so-ever." 

"I know but you love me for it." I yelled back. I was in the baby's room putting away the clothes and toys that Harry had ordered for the baby. 

From that night forward I always had dinner brought down to our room. And I a made sure that anything he used regularly was always within his reach. If he had a back ache I'd massage his back. We got along nicely, except for his occasional mood swing. I remember a few nights when I slept on the couch for telling him to calm down or to just take it easy. June ended and July came. We went to Madam Pomfrey to have an ultrasound done. 

*Harry's POV* 

Severus was wonderful to me during the last 2 months of my pregnancy. He always made sure that I was comfortable, and did everything thing he could do to make things easier on me. On July 20th I was scheduled for a ultrasound. Severus and I walked up to the Infirmary and when we got up there Madam Pomfrey had everything ready to go, she was just waiting on me. I pulled myself onto the bed a laid down. She said the incantation and three screens appeared. The fetuses actually looked like babies. Madam Pomfrey said that they each weighed about 6 and a half pounds and that they were perfectly healthy. 

"Do you think they will be born full term?" Severus asked. 

"Yes I do. When is it that you said you thought they were due?" 

"Umm July 30th." I answered. 

"Imagine that, the day before your birthday Harry. That's a sign of good luck." 

"Why's that?" I asked. 

"It's thought that if your child is born within a week of your birthday then good health will be with them because you made it that long. Of course you have some bad luck when it comes to flying so keeping them away from brooms would be a good idea." We all laughed and I tried to count in my head how many times I had fallen off of my broom and gave up after 15. 

"Harry I want to see you again in five days ok?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"I'll come down to the dungeons in the morning. Good-day." Then she went back into her office. Severus helped me off of the bed and then we went for a walk around the grounds of the school. 

"Severus are you nervous?" 

"About what Harry?" 

"About the babies?" 

"Your apprehensive about the birth aren't you?" 

"Well shouldn't I be?" 

"Yes but you don't need to worry about anything. You have Madam Pomfrey, I believe that Molly Weasley is coming down here along with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, and you have me. I think that's enough support." 

"I know but I don't think I'm physically strong enough to birth all three babies." 

"You have to Harry." 

"I know and I'll try but I'm just worried that it wont be enough." 

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Then he kissed me lightly on the lips and we went back to our quarters. 

**_~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ _**

To Teya the amazing, Yes I am talking about Remus Lupin. 

To Lady Laffs-a-Lot, I know babies are born after 9 months not 6 and ½ months. 

To Me( ), Yes Jamison is going to be one name for one of the boys. If you have any other ideas for names though you can e-mail me at musick_girl16@yahoo.com. TTYL!!! 


	17. UhOh

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

**_Uh-Oh_**

*Harry's POV* 

"Severus. You're back early. What did Albus need?" I asked as Severus walked in the door to our chambers. 

"He was asking me what I planned to do with you and the children this coming school year." 

"And what did you tell him?" 

"I said that we would just let the teachers baby-sit for us while I am teaching and you are in class. There's nothing else we can do." 

"Actually there is. But I don't think that you are going to like it." 

"Well what is it?" 

"I was thinking that I would wait a few years to finish my seventh year." 

"How many years are a few years?" 

"Five or six depending on when the triplets start kindergarten." 

"No absolutely not. I'm not going to let you think for one minute that these children are going to be your excuse for not completing your schooling. Your parents and godfather would haunt me for the rest of my life if I let that happen." 

"But I'm not trying to skip out on my last year. I don't see the point in coming this far in my schooling just to skip my last year, do you?" 

"No, but it's going to be so tempting for you to just put it off indefinitely if you don't complete it now. Just complete your seventh year on time, with your peers." 

"But I don't want to burden the staff with three babies. If it was just one I'd feel a little better about it, but three are just too many to burden someone with. Plus I want to be with them as they grow up." 

"It's just for the first year Harry. After that you can be with them all of the time. Harry you need to finish your last year. Please do it now when you are supposed too." 

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this." 

"I figured as much. So I have some news to cheer you up. The Weasleys are going to be here in two days." 

"Why are they going to be here so early?" 

"Molly want's to make sure that you do exactly what you are supposed to before the babies are born and she wants to make sure that everything is 'safe and ready for the little ones' as she put it. Also she wants to see the ultrasound." 

"You're not liking the idea very much are you?" 

"I'd like it a whole lot more if Molly, Miss Granger, and Mss Weasley weren't all staying down here with us." 

"You might as well start calling them by their first names, they are as good as family to me." 

"Don't remind me." 

"Fine I'll get your mind off of it. Have you thought of any names for the babies?" 

"Yes actually I have. I like Isadora for the girl and Cael for the other little boy. But I want the Cael's middle name to be Severin and Jamison's middle name to be Trey." 

"No ideas for her middle name though?" 

"No, none. I'm not one to think of names for little girls." 

"I believe that. What does Isadora mean?" 

"Moon." 

"How about Star? It sounds nice. Isadora Star." 

"Fine Isadora Star it is. Now I need to go configure a room for those three women." 

"Just make sure it's safe. I don't want to have to chose three different godmothers for our children." 

"You aren't." 

"I did." Severus walked away muttering under his breath that I was plotting against him. I heard him and I laughed. 

Severus walked into the small hall the was between our bedroom and the common room. He walked to left wall and created a door that led to a small common room and the within that room he created three more doors, that each led to three different bedrooms. He really hated the idea of Molly, 'Mione, and Ginny in our chambers. 

I heard him walk back out into the common room and picked me up off the couch and took me to the bedroom. I was quite a bit heavier since the last time he picked me up but not so much that he couldn't manage. 

*Severus' POV* 

Two days passed in the blink of an eye. Harry made sure that everything was ready for Molly. He fixed up the rooms and then brought in some more lights, so it wasn't so dark in our chambers. It was about 9 o'clock Friday morning when Molly showed up with her whole family and Hermione. Albus had the boys staying in Slytherin Tower so that way they were close to Harry and I and so they wouldn't cause trouble. Fred and George weren't happy about staying so close to me, much less in the Slytherin rooms. 

First thing Molly Weasley did was run up to Harry and hug him as tight as she could, or so it seemed. 

"Harry, dear, it's so good to see you again. It's wonderful that you've finally started a life of your own." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Then Hermione and Ginny ran up to him and pulled him into a vice-like grip that they called a hug. 

"Need air, can't breath." He said jokingly as they hugged him. "So how have all of you been?" He asked looking around after Hermione and Ginny released him. 

"We've been well. Why don't you come with us to our rooms and we'll catch you up on a few things?" Ron suggested. Fred and George nodding their heads in agreement. 

"I'd love to but I have to go up to the infirmary to have a check-up. Maybe after you are done unpacking we can talk." They all agreed. 

"Oh Harry can we come with you?" Hermione and Ginny chimed together. 

"I guess that's ok." He said looking at me. I nodded my head and he nodded towards Hermione and Ginny. They squealed and hugged him again. 

"Why don't we all leave now, before we are late to the infirmary." I said with the tone I use when teaching. 

Harry motioned for me to come over and help him off the bed. I did so then we walked up to the infirmary. It was just Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Harry and I going. The boys opted to stay and un pack. Molly asked how Harry was feeling, how tired he was, and all of the general questions. He answered her and then we were at the infirmary. 

"Harry on time as usual. I see you've brought some visitors." 

"Yes I did. They wanted to see the ultrasound and how it is done." 

"Very well. They better stay out of my way. I have to do a few extra tests today." 

"We will." The three women said together. 

"Drink this then lie on the bed and pull your shirt up." He did so then she said, "Tre Feti." 

The three screens popped up as before and you could see each of the babies moving. They had become quite active the past few days. I watched as Poppy pointed to the three women which baby was the girl and where the boys were. Molly asked me what their names were. 

"Cael Severin, Jamison Trey, and Isadora Star." I said as I pointed to each screen. 

"Those are lovely. A nice mixture of your families." Molly commented. 

"Yes well if you three could leave now I need to continue with the tests." Poppy said. Molly ushered Hermione and Ginny out of the infirmary. 

"What kind of test do you need to run Poppy?" Harry asked. 

"I need to check your hormone level and make sure everything is intact and ok with the womb." 

"Why is that?" Harry asked. 

"Well because if your womb is intact then you will be able to deliver the babies, otherwise I will have to perform a caesarian." 

"I have to deliver the babies? I thought that you would have to do a c-section." 

"No dear. If everything is perfect with your womb today then I can allow the birth canal to start to form." 

"Severus I don't want to do this anymore. Please talk her into a c-section, please." I gave Poppy a pleading look. 

"I will only perform one if necessary. If he doesn't have the babies naturally, there is a possibility that he could lose his magic, since he has hardly used it. And the bond between he and the babies will be lessened." 

"But . . ." Harry started. 

"Harry you need to try. I promise that if at any point you are in too much pain I will order Poppy to perform the operation. But please try." 

"Ok." Then Poppy scanned his blood and performed another spell to show her the walls of the womb. 

"You are good to go Harry. I expect to see you in here in five days. Hopefully no sooner or later. Have a good day and please do your best to relax." Poppy said. Harry got off of the bed and I walked him down to the Slytherin common room. I gave him the password and then left him to find Ron, Fred and George. 

Around 11:30 am I showed up and told the boys that we would be eating in the Great Hall for now. So they all got up and walked down there. We all sat at one table Molly on my left, Harry on my right, Hermione on his left and then the rest of the Weasley's around the table and Albus at the head. I was perturbed by the presence of the family and I believe that Harry sensed that. He interlaced his hand and mine. This became a ritual while we ate, or whenever more than one Weasley was around. 

That night after Harry saw Pomfrey Harry told me that a very small ache had began in his lower abdomen. We didn't know what to think of it. Each day as he got closer to the due date it grew more. I fire-called her three days later and asked what it was. She told me the birth canal was forming and only to be worried when that pain stopped. His appetite had been decreasing gradually for about a week and a half and I was getting worried. 

*Harry's POV* 

**_~ * ~ * ~ July 30th ~ * ~ * ~_**

I woke up on July 30th at 4:30 am. I felt a small pain like before but a little more intense. I tried to go back to sleep but that's when I realized that the ache in my lower abdomen was gone. 'The birth canal is fully formed. This isn't good.' Trying to push that unsettling thought away I tried to focus on getting some more sleep, thinking that the pain would disappear as before. Fifteen minutes later when it returned I knew that I was wrong. I got out of bed, doing my best not to wake up Severus. I walked into the a small kitchen area that Severus had configured and got myself a glass of water. I lit a fire, grabbed a book, and decided to read until everyone was awake. 

I woke up to the sound of Molly shaking me and telling me to wake up. She asked why I was out there and I told her that I couldn't sleep and had decided to read when I fell asleep in the chair. She didn't give it a second though but told me to go get into some regular clothes. I walked to my bedroom and found Severus getting out of the shower. 

"Why were you in the common room Harry?" 

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to read and must have dosed off. What time is it?" 

"8:30. What time did you go out there?" 

"4:30. I'm going to take a shower now." I gave him a quick kiss then went into the bathroom. Just as I was wrapping the towel around me waist another pain went through my abdomen. I grabbed the sink for support. I was straightening up when Severus came into the bathroom. 

"Harry, what do you want for breakfast? Molly is insisting on cooking." 

"How does she plan to do that? We don't have a stove down here." 

"She ordered the house-elves to bring her one." 

"Oh. Maybe just some bacon and eggs." Severus turned around to go tell Molly what I wanted when I felt another pain rip through my abdomen. I frantically called him back into the bathroom. 

"Severus come back here!" I yelled. I heard his footsteps get louder. He looked at me then asked, "Harry what's wrong?" 

"I'm in labor. And this time it's real." I said as I felt my water break. 

**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ _**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!_**


	18. Babies

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

_**Babies**_

*Severus' POV*

"In labor? Now?" I questioned. 

"Yes now. Please get me a robe." Harry said. I ran to our closet and pulled out the first robe of his that I saw. 

"Now what?" I asked. 

"Help me get it on. Then you are going to help me get up to the infirmary." 

He grabbed at his stomach again. I was at his side and helped him to stay standing up. When it was over I helped him pull the robe on and button it. Then I slipped my arm around his shoulders to help support him. We made our way into the common room where Hermione, Ginny, and Molly were eating breakfast. 

"Severus what's wrong?" Molly asked. 

"He's not feeling well. I'm going to take him up to the infirmary. Now if you'll excuse us." 

I said not wanting to put them into a frenzy. The last thing Harry needed was three women all trying to help him. I decided to tell Molly by fire-call once we were up there. Harry gave me a questioning look but I just kept walking. We made our way slowly to the infirmary; stopping now and again to let Harry rest or when another pain would hit him. As soon as we got up to the infirmary Poppy knew that Harry had gone into labor. 

"He's gone into labor this early in the day?" Poppy asked. 

"Yes. Now would you please help him? He's in quite a bit of pain." 

"What do you want me to do about that?" 

"Give him a painkiller of some sort." 

"His body wouldn't know what to do with it. He's not supposed to have a womb." 

"You really should have told me all of this from the beginning." Harry said right after another contraction hit him. 

"I know but I didn't. So give up on the argument." Poppy said. I turned to Harry and got him onto one of the beds. I told Poppy that I was going to fire-call Molly and tell her that Harry had gone into labor. 

I walked into her office and threw some of the floo powder into the fireplace and summoned my common room. I stuck my head through the fire and looked into the living area. Ginny was the first one to realize that I was there. 

"Mum Professor Snape is in the fireplace." 

"Severus, is Harry doing better now?" 

"No he's gone into labor. Could you please come up here?" I didn't give her time to answer, just left and went back to Harry. When I came back out Poppy had gotten Harry into a gown. I held his hand as another contraction hit him. 

"Is his labor supposed to be progressing so fast?" I asked Poppy. 

"It's not fast. I woke up at 4:30 with the beginning of contractions." Harry answered. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because I didn't want to worry you since my water hadn't broken." 

"Harry, when you feel the pain again, I want you to push, okay?" 

Harry laid back and tried to relax but a minute later another contraction hit him, and when it did he pushed with all of his might. At that moment Molly walked in. She rushed to his other side. 

"Ok Harry that's enough. That's was good, now each time I need you to do that." 

"Uh." 

*Harry's POV*

The following hour and a half passed unbearably slow for the Severus and I. I shouted and moaned the majority of the time and grasp at the bedspread with each contraction. After almost two hours of pushing on every other contraction I had our first child, Cael Severin. 

"Harry I can see his head I need you to push again. Can you do that for me?" 

"Yes I can." I said breathing heavily. I sat up a little and Severus put his arm around my back and held my hand. I pushed again and the head came out. "One more time Harry." Severus said. I pushed again and the shoulders came out. Poppy was able to pull him out and then we heard him cry. Poppy placed the baby on top of my abdomen and then cut the cord so she could clean him up. She let me touch my baby then asked Molly to go and finish cleaning him and then wrap him in a blanket. Severus was about to follow her but I stopped him. 

"Don't worry she'll bring him back, but right now I need you here." Severus nodded and then he climbed onto the bed and sat behind me to help support me. I was having a hard time sitting up on my own and Severus realized that. 

"Harry do you think that you can deliver the next two babies?" Poppy asked. 

"Yes I think I can. I mean I have no choice right?" I leaned against Severus and felt like I could just go to sleep and never wake up. Severus put both his hands in mine. 

"Harry rest a minute but after the next contraction you need to start pushing again." Poppy told me. 

Molly came back and had Cael in her arms. She handed him to me and let me hold him while I rested. He was so little. He was waving his hands in the air and crying. I kissed his head and put one of his hands in mine. Severus put his hand on top of his head and just stared at him. But that happiness was short lived as another contraction hit. 

"Molly can you take the baby please?" Severus asked. She nodded and then transfigured a little bed for him. 

I let the contraction pass and then on the next one pushed. It took me about a half hour to deliver the second baby. It was our little girl, Isadora Star. She came quickly and Poppy had Molly take her and clean her up before bringing her back to Severus and I. Molly again came back and handed her to me. I held her for about three minutes and then had to hand her back to Molly. The contraction hit and I tried to push but I felt so weak. 

"Harry I really need you to push." Poppy said. 

"I don't have any strength." 

"Please just try." She pleaded. 

And try I did. I would try with all my might but it wasn't enough. On my fourth try I collapsed and went unconscious. I felt myself slip into darkness. I couldn't hear, see, or feel anyone or anything. It was like I was in a dream. I saw Severus and myself walking in the woods after telling him that I was pregnant. The scene changed to me in labor right before Cael was born. Then I saw Cael, sleeping in his cradle and next to him I saw Isadora, in her cradle. As I began to walk towards them I saw Jamison. Severus was holding him crying, and Jamison wasn't moving. As I walked closer I could begin to hear Severus' voice. 

'Harry, come back. Harry I need you, your children need you. Please wake up. Harry, please, Jamison isn't going to make it.' 

I kept walking closer to the image of Severus and Jamison; and as I got closer the image began to fade. I fell asleep then the next thing I remember was waking up and seeing Severus sitting in a chair and his hands entwined in mine. I looked up into his face and saw that he was crying. 

"I'm back." I said quietly. Severus opened his eyes and looked at me. 

"I thought you weren't going to wake up." 

"I know and I'm sorry." I smiled but as soon as I did it was gone again. "Is Jamison ok?" 

"Yes he's fine. Molly has him." 

"How long was I out?" 

"Three days. When you went unconscious we thought that Poppy was going to have to perform a cesarean, but your magic took over and made your body to continue working to have Jamison." 

"Can I see him?" 

"Of course. I'll go get him and the other two." He left the room and when he came back he was carrying Jamison and Cael, and Molly was carrying Isadora. Severus handed me Jamison and he held the other two babies. I was happier than I could ever remember being. 

_**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**_

_**Please read and review!!!**_


	19. He's Awake and Well

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any these characters. 

**_He's Awake and Well_**

Severus' POV 

Watching Harry wake up after three days of being unconscious was the happiest moment of my life. I was fearful that he may not wake up and that I would end up raising our children alone. I didn't want to face that possibility so I stayed by his bed and kept our children near us at all times hoping that he would wake up and get to see all three of them together. 

Three days later my dream came true. I was sitting next to him holding his hand when Poppy told me to be prepared for him not to wake up. She told me that she didn't count on him getting so weak from the first two births. It wasn't normal for a wizard to go unconscious and then to stay that way for more than a couple of hours. After she left the room I broke down and began to cry. As I was about to get up and go take the babies down to the dungeons with me, Harry's eyes fluttered open. 

"I'm back." Harry said quietly. I opened my eyes and looked at him. 

"I thought you weren't going to wake up." 

"I know and I'm sorry. Where am I?" Harry smiled and asked but as soon as he did it was gone again. "Is Jamison ok?" 

"Yes he's fine. Molly has him. She's been doing most of the actual care taking, I've been here a lot of the time. You're in a private room to the side of Poppy''s office." 

"That's a lot to do, but I figure she's done well. How long was I out?" 

"Three days. When you went unconscious we thought that Poppy was going to have to perform a cesarean, but your magic took over and made your body to continue working to have Jamison." 

"Can I see him?" 

"Of course. I'll go get him and the other two." 

I left the room and when I came back I was carrying Jamison and Cael, and Molly was carrying Isadora. I handed Harry Jamison and I held the other two babies. We were happier than we ever had been. Harry held Jamison in the crook of his arm and just stared at him. He was in awe at the sight of his little baby. Jamison quickly fell asleep in Harry's arms and soon Isadora and Cael followed suit. I asked Poppy to bring in their beds and then laid them down in there to sleep. After making sure that all three were asleep I climbed onto the bed with Harry. He laid his head on my chest and we just laid there for what seemed like forever. 

"What were you doing while I was away?" Harry asked. 

"I stayed in the room with the babies always holding one of them and sometimes when I got tired I would come out here and sit with you." 

"How much sleep have you gotten, because it looks like you haven't slept in a couple of years." Harry said looking up at me. 

"It feels like I haven't slept in years. But I did get some rest last night. In fact I had just woke up when Poppy said that you may never wake up." 

"She should have more faith in me. After all I am the Boy-Who-Lived." I laughed a little along with him. We were silent for a few minutes and so Poppy took that as her cue to enter the room. 

"Harry dear I need you and Severus to sign the birth certificates for the babies." 

"Severus hasn't already done that?" 

"No he didn't want to until you woke up." 

"Hmmmm I guess it's a good thing that I did, otherwise our children might never have existed." 

"Ok. So this one is Cael Severin, this one is Isadora Star, and this little one is Jamison Trey. What are their last names?" Poppy asked. 

"Potter/Snape." Harry and I said (each saying the other's name) at the same time. We looked at each other and then we both laughed. 

"Potter-Snape, will do nicely." I said. Poppy nodded her head and wrote the name on all of the certificates. Then she handed them over to us and we signed them with our wands, binding our children to us legally. 

"I need to go take these up to the headmaster now so that he can sign them and send them off. I'll be back in a few minutes; if you need anything Molly is in my office." Then she left. 

"Why don't you get some rest while I go shower?" Harry asked. 

"Promise to be careful?" 

"Of course. Now go to sleep." 

"First I'm going to help you over to the bathroom and then I'm going to tell Molly where you are, then I will go to sleep." 

"Suit yourself." 

Harry sat up and allowed me to get off of the bed and help him up. I grabbed both of his hands and gently pulled him off the bed. I walked him over to the bathroom and then let him be on his own. I walked into Poppy's office and told Molly that Harry was in the shower. I laid down on Harry's bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 

Harry's POV 

After Severus shut the door I turned on the tap and let the water get itself to a comfortable temperature, then I got in. I just stood there and let myself wake up and get my bearings and facts straight. Then I began to wash my hair and body. All in all I was in the shower for about a hour and a half. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and then ran a towel over my hair to soak up most of the water. 

I transfigured a full length mirror and took a look at myself. My body was still lean and thin but my stomach, that was once toned, was now just a shadow of what it was. Oddly enough I didn't care. I had worked for five years to gey my body the way it was before and now that it was gone I didn't mind. I walked out into the infirmary and saw that Severus was awake. 

"I thought I told you to get some sleep." I said smiling. 

"I did. I woke up about 15 minutes ago. Why are you out here in just a towel?" 

"I don't want to get back into that hospital gown. Can you go get me some street clothes?" 

"Yes I can. Stay in bed though." 

"But I feel fine. I just feel like I've been asleep for a long time is all." 

"Stay in bed." 

"Fine I will. Now go get me some clothes." I said slightly pushing him towards the door. 

As soon as he was gone I walked into Poppy's office and found Molly. I waited until she turned around before I addressed her. 

"Harry dear, I'm glad to see you awake. What are you doing out of bed and in only a towel?" 

"I needed a shower and when I got out I asked Severus to get me some street clothes to wear. Molly I wanted to thank you for taking care of my children. I understand that you were a lot of help to Severus." 

"Well I couldn't very well let Poppy do it by herself. And poor Severus was heart broken." 

"Thank you so much for your help. I was wondering if you would be the Godmother for Jamison?" 

"I'd love to." 

"Great." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. 

"Who are the other Godmothers and Godfathers?" 

"Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Arthur, and Sirius; if Albus will tell me where he is." 

"Albus hasn't told you where Sirius is?" 

"No do you know?" 

"Do you remember where Grimmuald Place is?" 

"Yes. He's there?" 

"No he's in another house near there. It's on the third street down fourth house on the left. It was the plot where your parents house was. It's Number 4 Sterling Drive. Would you like me to call him here?" I was beginning to cry but was able to choke out a 'yes'. 

"Molly I don't think Albus would appreciate you telling Harry where Sirius is living." Severus said leaning against the doorframe. 

"And why's that Severus?" I asked. 

"Albus blames Sirius for leading you to the Dark Lord before the Final Battle. He thinks that If you hadn't met him your third year; somehow the Final Battle would have gone a little better and without so many Light Side deaths." 

"Well Molly I would be delighted if you would call Sirius and get him up here if possible." I said. 

"I will if you go get dressed." I smiled and made my way back to my bed. I drew the curtain around me and let the towel drop to the floor while I got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I banished the towel to the bathroom and then noticed that Isadora was awake so I picked her up and walked back to Severus in the office. 

"How long until everyone is up here?" 

"A matter of minutes, Harry, a matter of minutes." 

As if on cue two minutes later I heard a shuffling of a half a dozen pairs of feet. Severus and I turned around and he led me over to my bed and motioned for me to sit down. So I did. Severus walked to the door and motioned for the mob of redheads to come in. I looked up and the first person that I saw was Albus. 

"Headmaster what are you doing here?" I asked. 

"I couldn't stay away while I had a student giving birth. And I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see the next generation of Potter's and Snape's." I smiled at him then looked around to see if everyone was there. And they were. 

"Hermione I was wondering if you would be the Godmother for Cael? And Ginny would you be the Godmother for Isadora?" I asked. 

"Of course we would." They chimed together. 

"Ron would you be the Godfather for Cael? And Arthur would you be the Godfather for Isadora?" I asked. 

"Yes Harry, we will." They said. 

"Hey mate who's the Godfather for Jamison?" George asked. 

I looked up at Severus and that's when he nodded towards the door. Standing there was Molly and behind her was Sirius. I carefully but quickly handed isadora over to Severus and ran over to Sirius pulling him into a huge hug. After a minute of just standing there I pulled away. 

"Sirius, would you be the Godfather for Jamison?" 

"Harry I'd love to but first you have to tell me who that is and then explain why Snape is holding a baby." He said looking over me at Snape and giving him a somewhat evil glare. 

"Deal, but you might want to sit down." 

At that point everyone took a seat somewhere (They all wanted to hear this story since only Hermione and Ron knew the whole thing) and Sirius sat on the foot of the bed while I sat at the head with Severus behind me still holding Isadora. I started at the beginning with the spell for home work and ended with where he showed up, where I was about to name him Godfather of Jamison. Sirius was shocked and for a few minutes didn't say anything. I picked up Jamison and handed him to Sirius. 

"I will understand if you don't like or want to be apart of any of this, but I would appreciate it if you would do this." 

"What could I do Harry? You're in love and you have three children of course I'll accept it." 

**_Please read and review_**


	20. Happy Birthday Harry

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

**_Happy Birthday Harry_**

**Severus' POV**

I sat there behind Harry somewhat shocked at how easily Sirius was taking the news of his Godson being in love with his enemy. He was kind about it and taking it very well. He was holding Jamison and then walked over to me. 

"You do know that if you ever do anything to hurt Harry or these children I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb?" Sirius said. 

"Of course. I would expect nothing less." I extended my hand and we shook hands. I saw Harry smile and I couldn't help but smile myself. 

"Now that we are all friends when are you getting out of here Harry?" Fred asked. 

"He maybe able to leave at dinner time. I will have to run some tests and check his health and magic but I think he will be able to go to dinner tonight." Poppy said as she walked into the room. 

"Now I want everyone but Sirius and Severus to leave this room. And don't come back unless you find out that Harry has to stay over night." She added. 

Everyone shuffled out of the room and you could hear them talking in the larger part of the infirmary after we shut the door. I got up and laid Isadora in her cradle and Sirius laid Jamison in his. 

"Why did you tell everyone to leave?" Harry asked. 

"Because I figured that all three of you would like to talk and catch up." Poppy stated simply. 

"How thoughtful, thank you Poppy." Harry said. She nodded her head and then left the room. 

We were all silent for a long time. All of us were just sitting there, probably trying to figure out what to say. Finally it was Sirius who broke the silence. 

"So why is it that you didn't go to Hermione to make sure that the spell was in fact a transfiguration spell?" 

"Because it was due the next day and I didn't want an ear wigging on how I shouldn't procrastinate." Harry stated. 

"So because of your pride you now are married and have three children?" Sirius asked. 

"Basically." Harry said. 

"And I thought James was bad." Sirius said laughing. I began to laugh as well. 

"What is so funny?" Harry asked. 

"Well there was this one time that James was supposed to figure out how to do a glamour charm, for Charms class. He went and found a book in the library that was in Italian and figured that it was a glamour charm because it had a word in the title that looked like it said beauty. It was indeed a glamour charm, but it was meant to turn him into a girl." Sirius said. 

"He was a girl for almost two weeks because he wouldn't admit to Albus that he hadn't meant to turn himself into a girl. Albus refused to turn James back until he admitted to making a mistake. After two weeks James finally realized that Albus was serious and he was tired of all the jokes about him and he went to Albus and admitted his mistake." Harry, Sirius and I all laughed about it. 

"So I'm like my father in a lot of ways?" 

"Yes, but you are more like Lily. You are as stubborn as she is, if not worse. I mean you broke up with me, hid your pregnancy from me, was going to quit school, raise the child on your own, and keep it all under wraps. Not even Lily could pull that all off in one school year." I said. 

"Well that's a good enough explanation for me." Harry said. We talked for the rest of the day about miscellaneous topics. 

**Harry's POV**

It was amazing how well Severus and Sirius were getting along. They hadn't called each other names or anything. There were a few times that I fell asleep and Severus and Sirius would leave the room and talk amongst themselves, probably about their school days. Finally around dinner time Poppy came in and scanned my body to make sure that my magic level was stabilized and that I wasn't going to collapse while I was trying to get down to the Great Hall. She gave me a clear bill of health and told me to eat up. I smiled and nodded my agreement. 

"Severus, what are we going to do with the babies?" I asked. 

"Take them with us, of course." He said. 

"Oh I guess that makes sense." 

I walked over to the cradles and handed Jamison to Severus, Cael to Sirius, and took Isadora in my arms. As we were about to walk out of the infirmary Poppy came out and offered to take Jamison so that if I felt weak I could lean on Severus or at least hand him Isadora. We obliged and Severus handed Jamison to Poppy. The seven of us made our way to the Great Hall. 

As we reached the entrance Severus held the door open and I let Sirius and Poppy go in first then I walked in with Severus behind me. I could have cried at the scene that met my eyes. 

Everyone was lined up in-front of the staff table with a huge sign above them that read _'Happy Birthday Harry and Children'_. Before I had gone into the coma they had planned to have a celebration for my birthday and the babies. They just postponed it until I woke up. 

The Head Table was lined with every food imaginable and on another table there were gifts for the children and I. Hermione had taught everyone the muggle Happy Birthday song and they all sang it. When they were done I hugged everyone and thanked them all for everything that they had done to help with Severus and the children. Severus conjured three baby seats, and positioned them next to the table that we were sitting at and we sat the babies in there. 

That day was the best day of my life. I had everyone I loved around me, my friends, my adoptive family, my husband and my children. We all sat and talked about nothing in particular with talk ranging from child care to school to careers to family life. After we were done eating I opened some of the gifts and then banished the rest of them to my chambers. 

It was about eleven o'clock when we finally figured out how late it was. We said our goodbyes and went to our rooms. Sirius helped us take the babies down to our chambers. He was about to leave when I asked him to stay. 

"Sirius, why don't you stay down here with Severus and I?" I asked. Sirius looked up at Severus quickly but I saw it. 

"I don't think he'll mind, will you Severus?" I asked Severus. 

"No Harry I don't mind since Molly and the two little women are gone." Severus said. 

"No I think that you and Severus need at least a night alone. I'll come down tomorrow night, but tonight is for the two of you." He gave me a hug and he and Severus shook hands then he left. 

Severus and I laid the babies in their cradles and then we made our way to our room. I slipped into a pair of pajama bottoms and climbed into bed. Severus took a quick shower and then joined me in bed. I laid my head on his shoulder and we just laid there like that for about an hour before I fell asleep. 

**_

_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! !_**


	21. GoodByes and Going Home

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

**_Good-Byes and Going Home_**

**Severus' POV**

_12/30_

Harry is amazing with the children. He always knows what's wrong. I'm hopeless when it comes to trying to calm down a screaming baby. They just don't respond to me the same way. It's been five months now since Harry had our three beautiful children. They all have black hair, and Jamison and Cael have Harry's unruly hair, whereas Isadora has straight, manageable hair. Jamison and Isadora have the brightest green eyes and Cael has dark almost black eyes. 

They have changed so much in the few months they've been with us. They've gone from little quiet newborns to explorative, crawling, and mischievous rug-rats. I was a little intimidated by three children but I've grown comfortable with it. I remember the day that school started. 

Harry was so nervous. He didn't want to leave the children, even though it was his own Head of House that was going to be taking them for first hour. He was running about our chambers getting together a bag of stuff that the teachers would need for the babies. He put about three dozen diapers in the baby bag and at least twenty bottles. He then stuffed every corner of it with extra changes of clothing. 

I don't know how but I coaxed him into taking a shower ad letting me take the children to Minerva. As soon as he was in the bathroom I left nine bottles in there nine diapers and three changes of clothing and put the rest of the things away. Then I got out the stroller and took the babies to Minerva's office. She greeted me at the door and took the babies and left me to go to my classroom. When I was walking away from her office I began to feel anxious about leaving my children with her; even though I knew she would take care of them. I finally made it to my classroom and began to prepare for class. 

After my first class arrived, I forgot about my anxiety and had that feeling replaced with anger and despair. I don't know why Albus insists on me teaching first years for first hour. They always get under my skin. I made my way through the first three classes and the walked up to the Great Hall. I walked in ad saw Harry sitting at the end of the Head Table already with Jamison, Cael, and Isadora next to him. My eyes swept across the table until I saw Minerva, Filius, and Irma. I smiled and nodded at them and they smiled back, then I took my place next to Harry. 

"I see that you are doing better than you were this morning." I said. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"I mean you running around like a chicken with it's head cut off." 

"I was not." 

"Yes you were, but no matter you are doing better. When do you have your free period?" I asked. 

"Third hour. When is yours?" He asked in return. 

"The same." 

"This isn't good." 

"Why?" I asked. 

"Because you will be teaching a class and watching three, five month old children." He said. 

"I can watch them fourth hour and still teach my class." 

"I'm sure you can but you've forgotten what class that is, haven't you?" 

"Seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin." I groaned. Harry just laughed and we began to eat. 

When Harry was done eating he slipped his hand under the table and squeezed my hand. I looked over and saw that Jamison, Cael, and Isadora had fallen asleep in the baby carriers. Harry and I got up from the table and I grabbed Cael and Jamison while he carried Isadora. We walked out of the Great Hall and to our chambers. We spent about a hour and a half in there playing with the babies, feeding them, and changing them. Then it was time for fourth hour. 

We put each of the children into their carriers and brought a blanket and a bottle for each child. Then Severus took me down to his classroom through a passage that was connected to our common room. We set up a play area for them in the corner across from Severus' desk and then laid them on the pallet of blankets. They fell asleep immediately, and Harry went to sit at his desk. 

I watched the expressions of the students as they walked into class. Most of them were shocked and others just had unreadable expressions on their faces. I was quite entertained by the looks of dismay that I was getting from the Slytherins. They looked as if they were trying to condemn my actions, as if their opinions mattered to me. I just shook my head and waited for the last of the group to trickle in. Then I began class. 

It was very quiet during class. None of my students made a peep. About half way through class Isadora began to wake up and get fussy. Harry was busy making a truth potion that I had assigned the class, so I had to go and pick her up. I walked over to the pen and picked her up, laid her on my shoulder and let her look around as I went about my work. A few times when students called me over I would move her over to my hip and when she got tired I laid her down again. This is how we've been dealing with having to watch the children during class. Sometimes Harry would get up or Hermione to pick up one of the babies, but usually it was me since I didn't have much to do during the class. 

I remember the first time that Harry came up to me during class and took Cael from me. I was trying to give a lecture, and I was holding Cael since he was getting fussy. As I began the lecture, Cael thought I was talking to him, so he began to babble. I would have to stop and get him to quiet down then start up again. Harry, after the third time, walked up to the front of the class and took Cael from my arms, then he turned around and walked back to his seat. I think the majority of the class had gone into shock because they were almost silent. It didn't phase Harry or I because he was always taking the babies from me when I couldn't get them to cooperate with me. 

**Harry's POV**

I love watching Severus trying to interact with the children. He tries so hard, just to usually fail. He doesn't let go of his mask, and the babies sense that, so they don't react to him. He helps out though. Always willing to help feed them, bath them or put them to sleep. And whenever we're in class he always picks them up when they get fussy, and he does his best to manage teaching and caring for the babies. 

Severus is usually the first one up when the babies cry at night. He always goes in there first to try and calm them down and then if he can't he calls me in. And even though he doesn't show it as much as I do, I know he worries when we leave our children with the other teachers. I think the only person, other than me, that he trusts with our children is Molly. He sees her as their grandmother and so treats her accordingly, because he knows how much she would do for her 'grandchildren'.He's always thinking of their futures. 

"What houses do you think they will be sorted into?" He asked me one day. 

"Hufflepuff." I said just to annoy him. 

"Seriously, Harry." 

"Slytherin probably. The Sorting Hat said I should have been in Slytherin, but I didn't want to be near Malfoy so it put me in Gryffindor." 

"Hmmm, I always knew that you were tricky, but I didn't know you had Slytherin qualities." He said as a backwards compliment. 

"Although, they could all end up being muggles. You know with no magic ability at all." 

"That would be more acceptable then them being sorted into Hufflepuff. But both fates are detestable." I just laughed and continued to do my homework. 

I had fun with our children. And I finally taught Severus that he could be himself around our babies. He was finally able to drop his mask, and that was when he really began to bond with our children. And it made him more comfortable around other people. 

There are times when I will hear Severus in the Nursery talking to the babies. He'll talk about the stress that he's been under, or about the worst class he had that day and all they do is giggle and clap; happy that their father is talking to them. After one of these 'talks' he is much happier and easier to be around. 

Now it's Christmas vacation, and Severus, Jamison, Cael, Isadora and I are all at Snape Manor. We just took the babies outside for their first playtime in the snow. Jamison was the first one to pick up a piece and stick it in his mouth. He immediately took it out of his mouth and then stuck it back in again. He kept doing this until all of the snow was gone. Meanwhile isadora and Cael were busy throwing snow. They had the most fun throwing it in the air and having it land on their heads. After they were done playing we went in and sat by the fire while we fed the children. Then all too soon vacation was over and we had to go back to Hogwarts. 

The rest of the year flew by quickly. Our children grew by leaps and bounds, and the NEWTS came too quickly for my liking. By I passed them all with either a E or W. Then it was time for graduation. We had a feast the night before we left as usual and there Albus announced who was graduating with what honors and achievements. Hermione was got top scholar, Neville was got Most Improved, Ron was got Best Athlete, and there were a few others mentioned that were from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that I can't remember. Then the next morning we graduated. 

It didn't go in any type of order, other than the fact that it went by house. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Malfoy was the first to graduate from Slytherin and Hermione was the first to graduate from Gryffindor. I was the last person to graduate, and as I walked up to the stage, Albus began to talk about me. He told everyone about my life from the beginning to the present. Then he awarded me the Order of Merlin First Class for the defeat of Voldemort. Everyone applauded then we all walked back to our towers to get our things together and get ready to leave. I went with Ron and Hermione to say goodbye. 

"I guess we'll be seeing you at the end of summer." Hermione said. 

"Why's that?" I asked a little confused. 

"Well because Ron and I were offered jobs here at the school. Didn't he tell you?" 

"No he didn't." 

"Ronald Weasley how could you not tell your best friend that we were offered jobs here at the school?" 

"Because I was just going to show up and surprise him. That's why." He said defensively. 

"Well that's great. What positions are you filling?" 

"Well Hermione is going to be teaching Arithmacy, and I am teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid doesn't enjoy teaching as much as he thought he would." 

"This is great. I guess I'll be seeing you two at the end of summer then." 

"Yeah we'll see you then." Hermione said. Then she pulled me into a hug. Ron and I shook hands and then I headed down to the dungeons. As I walked in the door I heard Severus' voice, 

"Where did you disappear to?" 

"I went to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione. But I didn't need to really because they are getting jobs here." 

"Really and what positions are they going to be filling?" 

"Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmacy. I'm sure you can figure out who is teaching what." 

"Indeed. Molly Weasley has invited us to her house for a week, during the summer." 

"When did you talk to her?" 

"After the graduation ceremony. She came up to me and said that she wanted to see her grandchildren." 

"Oh. Are we going?" 

"I figured that you would want to so I agreed. She's invited us up next week." 

"This is wonderful. Now you'll get to see how a family is supposed to interact." 

"And what is that supposed to mean, brat?" 

"It means that you don't know the first things about families." Severus just mumbled something then kissed my forehead. 

"Are we living at the cottage or Snape Manor for the summer?" 

"The cottage. I think it's much more like a home than the Manor." 

"Well then we need to pack and move all of our belongings to the cottage. Nobody is going to be here at Hogwarts this summer. We all have lives now." 

"Lets get started then." I said. Within a few hours we had packed everything, and had it sitting in the common room. 

"How are we getting there?" I asked. "We can't apparate or floo." 

"We are going to Hogsmeade and then take a small train, that leads to a very small town just a few miles from the Cottage. Are you ready to go, because the carriages are about to leave." 

"Yes I'm ready." I pushed the stroller out of the room and Severus came out behind me, levitating all of the luggage. He locked the door and we headed off to the front of the school to go to our home. 

****

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ! ! ! ! _**


	22. Seven Years Later

Title: Meant to Be? 

Author: Requiem of a Dream 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. 

**_Seven Years Later_**

**Severus' POV**

"Love how are you feeling?" Harry asked me.. 

"You know exactly how I'm feeling, you've been through all of this." I said getting up from the bathroom floor. Harry gave me his hand and helped me up. 

"Yes but that was a little more than seven years ago." He said. 

"You're telling me that you can't remember all of the aches and pains of being pregnant with the triplets." I asked, somewhat sarcastically. 

"No I'm saying that it was seven years ago and that it's not as fresh in my mind as their birth is." 

"The birth, Harry I forgot about the birth." 

"How could you forget, about the birth? I mean did you think 'Poof' and our daughter would be here?" 

"No I just wasn't thinking ahead. How did I let myself get into this predicament?" 

"Because you can't resist me." He said. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I said. Harry pouted and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then walked into the bedroom. 

"I was thinking that we could go for a walk today." 

"You know that Poppy didn't want me doing anything while she is gone. She's afraid that I'll go into labor early with any prolonged exercise." 

"It's just a small walk around the lake. Besides it's June and our daughter isn't due until August. I was going for walks up until my eighth month." 

"Yes but you weren't a 43 year old male who wasn't supposed to conceive a child." 

"Whatever. I know that you're going stir crazy because you have to stay in. But if you don't want to go out I wont make you." Harry walked out of our bedroom and walked into the children's play room. 

"Children do you want to go for a walk with me?" I heard Harry ask. 

"Where are you going dad?" I heard Isadora ask. 

"I want to take a walk around the lake. Would you like to come with me?" 

"Yes dad. Is father coming with us?" 

"No he isn't feeling very well. Jamison and Cael are you coming as well?" 

"Yes we'll come." 

"Ok well be ready in ten minutes and I'll pack a lunch for us." Harry walked out of their room and into the kitchen to pack a small lunch for all of them, so that they could have lunch across the lake. I came in and stood behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist. 

"So are you trying to leave me all alone down here in the dungeons?" 

"No. You still have the dog here with you." 

"You know I don't like that animal. What are you making?" 

"Lunch. I can make you some if you're hungry." 

"No not right now, but maybe after we stop on the other side of the lake I'll be a little more hungry." 

"You're going to come with us?" 

"Yes I will. I hate being down here by myself. I'll go get the kids." Then I turned around and called the kids as I walked down the hall. 

"Daddy are we leaving soon?" 

"Yes Isadora, we're leaving now. And father is coming with us." 

"Yay! Jamison, Cael, father is coming with us." Isadora said running into the common room. Harry just laughed. 

"I told you before she was born that she was going to be my little girl." I said as I watched how happy she was that I was coming on the walk with them. 

"And I didn't believe you. I guess I was wrong; but at least I have my little boys. Are we all ready?" Harry asked me. I nodded and so we walked into the common room and left with the children. 

**Harry's POV**

We walked along a path that Albus made when I was pregnant. It was about ten feet away from the lake shore and it wound in and out of the trees and at time went somewhat deep into the forest. It was a beautiful day, about 80 degrees, and the children were delighted to be far from the school. After about a half hour of walking we came to a spot that Severus and I had found a few years back. It quiet and easy for Severus to get to. We sat down and I pulled out a blanket and set out the lunch. 

After the children were down eating we let them wander down to the lake and play a little in the water. I watched as they skipped rocks and played fetch with the dog. Cael had insisted on bringing him so that he could play. Severus started fidgeting and then he got up and walked down to where the children were. A few minutes later I joined him. 

"Severus are you feeling ok?" I asked. 

"Yes it's just that my legs were beginning to cramp up. But I am feeling a bit tired, shall we head back up to the school?" He asked. 

"Yes I think we should. Children put the leash back KJ, and we'll head back up to the school." I said, and then I packed up the remnants of the lunch and we were on our way. 

We walked for about ten minutes when I noticed that Severus had slowed down. I kept my pace with his incase he started to collapse or something. I didn't expect him to double over and fall to the ground. 

"Severus what's wrong?" 

"I . . . I don't know. I've be . . . been feeling an ache i . . .in my lower abdomen and . . ." He stopped mid sentence. 

"And what, Severus?" 

"And now this, a pain ripping through my abdomen." 

"Why didn't you tell me about the ache?" 

"Because," He stopped and caught his breath, "I didn't think it was important." At that point I called the children over to us. 

"Is father going to be ok?" Isadora asked sniffling. 

"Yes honey I'm going to be just fine. Do you remember when I told you that there was baby inside of me?" She nodded her head. "Well it's time for the baby to come out." Severus finished. 

"Now children, I need you to go to papa Albus and tell him to get Poppy back to the school now. Tell him that father needs Poppy. Now run up there." I commanded. And with that they took off at full speed. 

I helped Severus move and sit with his back against a tree. I sat in front of him and held his hands through each contraction. I don't know how calm I looked on the outside but I was a nervous wreck on the inside. Severus was in labor, two months early, in the middle of a forest, and with no medi-witch even on the school grounds. But I managed. Fifteen minutes later the children came back with the worst news I have ever heard. 

"Dad Albus wasn't in his office." Cael said. I looked at Severus for a minute then I looked back at Cael. 

"Go to Albus' office and floo over to Aunt Molly's house. Make sure to say 'The Burrow' and say it clearly. Now run up there quick." I said, and they took off again. 

"Harry I don't know if I can make it that long." 

"You have to try. Concentrate on me, don't think of the contractions or the pain. Take deep breaths and relax." I said trying to calm Severus down. It was working for a few minutes until I realized that the contractions were one after another. 

"Harry the contractions are closer." I looked into his face and said, 

"Ok, then we'll start the delivery here. I'm going to pull off your pants and bring your robe up to your knees." Severus just nodded his head. I pulled off my shirt and laid it across Severus' stomach so I could use it to wrap the baby in If I needed to. 

"On the next contraction push ok? Take a deep breath and hold it until I count to ten. Use that breath to help you push." I instructed. 

Severus listened and when the contraction hit a minute later he pushed. It seemed like it took forever for our baby to be born. He pushed on every contraction and finally on the 6th or 7th push her head was out. He pushed two more times and then he had her out and I put her on his stomach. I magically cut the cord and then I heard her give just a small cry. I hurried and wrapped her up in my shirt and handed her to Severus, then I proceeded to cast healing spells and close up the birth canal. 

"Harry are you sure that you are doing this right?" He asked while I was casting the healing spells. 

"Yes I am. I haven't been training as a medi-wizard for no reason. How is she doing Severus?" 

"Ok I think. But she isn't crying like others did." 

I took her from Severus and conjured a blanket, wrapped it around her, and then handed her to back to Sev. I muttered, _"I hope Molly gets here soon."_ Severus held his daughter close to his chest and started talking to her, telling her that everything was going to be ok. A few minutes later Molly came running with the children behind her. She came directly to Severus and took the baby from him and started saying many different spells. 

"Harry we need to get both of them up to the infirmary. Can you carry Severus?" She asked. 

"Yes I can." 

I walked over to Sev and slid one hand under his knees and another around his back. Then we set off to the infirmary. As soon as we got there I set Severus down in a bed and helped him to get his clothes off and change into a hospital gown and then helped him lie down comfortably on the bed. Then we sat there and waited. Molly had taken our baby into a separate room and shut the door. I was holding Sev's hand and we were both staring at the door that Molly had disappeared behind. Severus was startled when he heard Isadora sniffling. We looked at the children and saw the looks of concern and fear on their faces. 

"Isadora, Jamison, Cael, come here." Severus said softly. They slowly made their way over to us. Sev motioned for them to sit on the bed with him. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" 

"Because it's our fault that the baby was born early. If we hadn't insisted on father coming he would still have the baby inside him." They said in unison. 

"It's not your fault, you didn't do anything. None of this is your fault." I said. 

**Severus' POV**

I reached up and wiped away a tear from Isadora's face. I hugged them and then they hugged Harry. We all sat there in silence waiting for news from Molly. It seemed like forever that she was locked in that room. Then about three hours later she came out with our baby in an incubator. 

"Is . . . is she alive?" I asked. 

"Yes she is, but she'll need to stay in the incubator for about a month unless Poppy says otherwise. She has very weak lungs and her heart beat isn't as strong as it should be. I did all I could for her. There is a warming spell placed on this incubator and you're allowed to touch her but not very often. And if the children are going to touch her make sure they wash their hands first. Now I'm going to fire-call the ministry and have them track down Poppy, then I'll be back to check you Severus." 

She placed the incubator next to the bed and left to Poppy's office. I sat up, opened the cover to one of the holes and placed my hand inside of the incubator. I held her tiny hand in mine and just stayed there like that watching her breath. At some point Harry gathered the children and took them down to our chambers. When he came back I was talking to our baby. 

"I'm sorry little one. I was supposed to protect you and keep you safe. But I didn't, instead I went and did something that put you in danger and now you're stuck here in this cage for a month or more hardly able to breath and hardly enough power to make your own heart beat. It's my fault, I've done this to you, I almost killed you." Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and stood there for a moment. 

"Love, it's not your fault. You protected her to the best of your ability and in the end things didn't go as planned." He said. 

"How can you say that? If I hadn't of gone out she would still be in the womb. If I hadn't of gone on that walk she would have gone full term." 

"Sev, you told me that you had that ache in your abdomen for a while. That was the birth canal forming. If you hadn't of gone with us you would have still given birth and with no one around to help. Our daughter would be dead and you probably would have died too. I'm glad that you were selfish and came with us, otherwise I would have lost two very important people in my life." 

"But Harry look at her." 

"She's going through a tough time right now, and I wish that there was something that I could do for her; to stop her suffering and struggle, but I can't. Blaming yourself isn't going to make her any better. Now please come lie down." Harry said pulling me down onto the bed. I sat there for a long time not moving or saying anything. 

"Sev, she's going to be alright." He said. Harry moved around the bed so that he was sitting in front of me. He laid his head in my lap. 

"I know." I said softly. He looked up into my face and saw a tear fall down the left side of my face. He reached up and wiped it away. We heard a noise from behind Harry and we looked over. Molly had Poppy with her. 

"Severus I'm sorry that I wasn't here. I should have stayed, I knew that you were at risk for premature labor." And she went on just rambling, while she was performing many spells and tests. 

"Poppy it's fine. You had no way of knowing, and we told you that we would be fine. Just don't let it bother you." Harry said. She nodded her head and asked me to lay down. I did and she slowly waved her wand down the length of my body. 

"Well your body is coping well, as it should be. The womb is disappearing and the birth canal is closed all the way. Your magic level is still unaffected and the hormones in your body are leveling off. You are in good health. Now I'm going to check your daughter." She said a spell and many different screens appeared. Each one she looked at and then would write a few things done. Finally when she was done she banished the screens, and turned to us. 

"She seems to be healthy for a two month premature baby. She weighs 4 pounds 7 ounces, she is 19 inches long, and her heart beat and breathing rate have picked up from what I understand. I'm going to agree with Molly and say that she'll have to stay in the incubator for a month, but I will continue to check her progress daily. If she is well before then, then I will let you take her out of the incubator. Once again I'm sorry that I wasn't here, I may have been able to stop the birth." She walked into her office with Molly and left us with our daughter. 

"You told me that you had a name picked out for her a few months ago, what was it?" I asked Harry. 

"Demeter Ayska. How's that sound?" He asked looking at me. 

"Wonderful." I said sleepily. Harry kissed me on the forehead and let me get to sleep. He went down to our chambers and calmed down our other three children. 

**_ One Month Later _**

Demeter's health picked up gradually. She got better day by day. Finally one month after her birth Poppy allowed me to take her out of the incubator. Harry and I were supposed to go up to the infirmary at the same time but he ended up having to go to the Burrow, for some reason. I went up there by myself and went into the room that Poppy was keeping Demeter in, but she wasn't there. Poppy saw me go in there and she walked into the room from her office. 

"Severus I was just trying to call you." She said innocently. 

"Poppy where's my daughter?" I said a little panicky. 

"She's in my office, why don't you come in." She opened the door and I walked in and saw Demeter laying in her incubator. But the top of the incubator was off. 

"Poppy why is the top off of the incubator?" 

"Because she is well enough to go home. Why don't you pick up your daughter." 

She said pushing me closer to Demeter. I was too shocked to just reach out and pick her up, so Poppy picked her up and put her into my arms. She started to get fussy and then started to cry. That's what brought me out of my stupor. I immediately lifted her up to my shoulder and began to bounce her. She calmed down and began to make little baby noises. 

"I can take her home?" I asked. 

"Yes you can, but first I want you to dress her in something a little warmer. I had Harry bring down something yesterday. I'll go get it." 

She walked behind her desk and pulled out a jumper that we had used for Isadora when she was born. She handed it to me and let me put it on Demeter. After I was done dressing her Poppy told me that she wanted me to bring Demeter back up in a week. I told her I would and then I walked down to my chambers. When I got there Harry opened the door and just smiled when he saw that I was holding Demeter. 

"You knew that Poppy was going to let me bring her home." It was more of a statement than a question. 

"I knew. When she asked me to go back up there yesterday I asked her why she wanted clothing for Demeter. She wouldn't tell me but I knew why." 

"So you let me go up there by myself to get her." 

"Yes. You needed that moment with her. You did that for me when I had Cael, Isadora, and Jamison." Harry took me to the children's playroom and we let each of them hold Demeter. Afterwards Harry and I took her into the nursery and Harry laid her in the cradle. She went to sleep immediately. Harry snaked his arms around my neck and pulled me down into a tender kiss. We were in for long happy life. 

**_THE END_**

**__**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ! ! ! _**


End file.
